Aqua (Book I)
by Ziggy55
Summary: A selfless Madison Luna Walker had been pretty much been raised by Hydra. They tell her she's a Stark, raising her to hate him. Shield finds her and when Tony finds out she's his daughter, it's a shock. Tony takes her in. Madison's life changes instantly. As she becomes a whole new person, will she become the person she wants to be? Will the world accept Aqua?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yes I am back from a billion years ago and you probably don't know me. So I have decided since I never finish my stories, I have decided to just post it all at once which is kinda frustrating but it's what I decided to do. So my story is fully pre-written and ready to be read. Also, I do NOT own the Avengers or anything Marvel, only my collection of OCs. This is my first major story, so I'm accepting constructive criticism and any types of reviews. That's pretty much it, I hope you enjoy!**

 **June 28th, 2016-**

 **So I am deciding to go back and re-edit this whole story and try to add things or just redo some things, I hope you like the new version when I'm finished.**

* * *

She was scorched in small burns, had bruised ribs, maybe some broken bones, and other things she didn't recognized to be hurt. She just hurt all over. Her teenage, thin, exhausted body alay on dirt.

She didn't expect much else to happen to her. She could die, she could be killed, She couldn't be found by Hydra. If the dirt was her deathbed then so be it, she had no reason to care. She had experienced worse pain than this...it was like it was normal. She gave up on finding family, she decided it'd never happen.

"Hey."

She hadn't been paying attention. She was dreaming. She saw green fields and bright blue skies. A warm sun that wouldn't burn her, but warm her like a blanket. These were only dreams. She lifted the shade over her aqua blue eyes. They had potential to be bright, but they looked like they were dying.

Just like her.

"It's okay, no one's gonna hurt you."

That's not what she was worried recognized the face from snippets of tv she saw, It was Captain America.

 _"This HAS to be who saves my from my deathbed?"_

"Will you talk?"

No response.

"What's your name?"

She would probably be beaten for being stupid if she gave him her name...maybe.

He looked all over her. She looked horribly beaten.

"Nat, Clint...I found someone."

That was the last she heard, she didn't see why she had to keep her eyes open or ears listening.

She passed out.

* * *

Her eyes jolted open. It was so random, but it always happen to her. It was a result of drugging. She was in a steel room with glass, she was lying on a bed.

She saw a woman.

"My name is Maria Hill, I'm from Shield. I just want you to answer some simple questions."

 _"you gotta be kidding me."_ Her mind muttered.

"How long has Hydra held you captive?"

 _"Captive? It's kinda my home for most of my life."_

"six years."

"Age?"

"Sixteen"

"Full name?"

It was about a minute till he gave it to her.

* * *

"Her name is Madison Walker and she's sixteen." Hill reported to Nick Fury.

"What about her parents?"

"Her mother is dead at Hydra's hands. Her father's identity is currently unknown."

"I'm assuming Walker would father's last name, correct?"

"No sir, mother's. We should also probably run blood tests."

"Yes get on it right now."

"Yes sir" Hill walked off.

* * *

Tony Stark wasn't busy that day, he was in Stark Tower as usual. Pepper was busy doing things with business. Tony had not a thing to deal with. His life was normal(well, compared to a list of things). Just drinking and relaxing, what else did he want to do? He walked onto the deck and there sat Nick Fury.

"This always happens, you just come in and you don't even have a key." Tony remarked.

"We need to talk. That recent mission that the team executed, they found a girl." Fury says as he pulls up a picture on a tablet and Tony takes it instead of Fury handing it to him since he didn't like being handed things. Pure typical Tony.

"Madison Walker, sixteen and has been drugged and abused by Hydra for six years. She has been used as a weapon, she has killed people."

"And?" Tony asks.

"Do you know the name, Rachel Walker?"

Tony was kinda blank, but he nodded.

Nick brought up a picture of her. Long wavy red brown hair, light freckles across her nose, blue eyes.

Tony dated a lot of women before, he could almost remember everything with her. He was one of the best women he'd ever met besides Pepper. It was a long history, three years then they talked and she left. He still didn't know why, what she gave him sounded like excuses. She said that things wouldn't work out as one of drank more often for a while after that, but he got over it. What about Rachel did Nick know?

"Well you made some mistakes and she has a daughter-"

"no, no, no, no-" he rambled. Was this seriously coming at him?

"Madison Walker."

Tony didn't really know what to think. His hand went to his face. Why did Rachel hide her? well, it was actually obvious. He probably wasn't good with kids back then, he didn't remember so he made an assumption. He found the facts questions and lied them out straight. He had a daughter, what would he be to her? Tony just knew he would be a better father than his if he ever had any children, but he didn't really plan to. He had no idea if Pepper wanted a family anyways. Probably, Pepper liked kids.

'What about Rachel?"

"She was murdered likely by Hydra I'm guessing, they took her blood sample and also Madison's."

Hydra hated him, of course they would've killed her. They already killed his parents. It hurt a little knowing she was dead, but she was from a long time ago.

Nick continued, "Madison had access to bombs and weapons in her facility in Russia. She was about to do a mission and blew it up and escaped, the mission happened to be targeting that facility."

Tony took a long sip of scotch.

He couldn't believe this. Hydra already killed his parents, they(likely) killed his former girlfriend...and decided to use this girl who was apparently his kid. They ripped her life away from her because she was a Stark. It made him so mad.

Fury gave him Madison's birth certificate.

 _Madison Luna Walker_

 _Born: June 5th, 2002_

She was Madison Luna Walker, when she was really Madison Luna Stark.

Tony switched his mind to conversation.

"I'm guessing Nat, Clint, Wanda, and Cap are babysitting?"

"She's at the helicarrier. Hydra has been training her, torturing her, and drugging her. We'll give her therapy probably and try to get her as normal as we can. After that, we may send her to a foster home, or-"

"So what would I be? I'd never meet her, she'd never have a family-" he started snapping like a snapping turtle.

"Tony-"

"No, just-no." He walked out with his glass of scotch leaving Nick to the deck.

He walked in to see Pepper. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-"

"I heard some of it. Who's Madison?"

Tony sighed. He explained the whole thing. He explained Rachel, Hydra, Madison. How would this affect Pepper?

"We can adopt her." was not what Tony expected.

"Pep-"

"If she's your daughter, I'm happy to call her mine."

"You think I can take care of her?"

"It's better than foster homes, much better."

"I don't know Pepper."

"At least meet her."

"She may not want to meet me, she probably has been raised to hate me, she's been tortured, she's physically and mentally damaged, she won't know how to make the switch!"

He sighed and went on, "I don't know what could be worse. Never knowing her, never giving her a life she deserves, but it's one less thing to worry about. Or knowing her, adopting her, and I don't know how to make her happy and give her a great life.

"I don't know if I could be a better dad than mine." he looks to the ground. A daughter, a teenager from Hydra. The rebel age of reckless. What did they do to her?

"You will."

"Will?"

"Just take her in!"

It took him a moment. "Alright."

"I'll tell Fury."

* * *

 **Sooooo, This has started off Tony-centric. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you read the next one.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	2. Chapter 2

Madison sat in the backseat of a black SUV. She had no idea where she was going, The agent who was driving her wouldn't tell her where he was taking her, but she had a bad feeling about it. She just knew she was in New York. Madison knew what it looked like, who didn't. She had some access to internet back at the Hydra base. Madison looked up all sorts of things, including Tony Stark. He was a playboy, billionaire, genius, and a philanthropist. Interesting combo.

They started coming up to a tower.

Madison could read the sign.

A.

It stood for the Avengers.

But she knew that It wasn't much of the Avengers tower anymore.

Madison knew about the little war between the Avengers. It been two years while since then. Captain's side was out of prison. Hawkeye had gone back to his family, Wanda was living in her own apartment, as well as the rest of that team. His team and Natasha were doing missions with Shield. She knew a lot, she might as well knew everything. Thor had gone back to Asgard, Banner was missing. She had craved the knowledge just because of the one fact about her:She was a Stark. She thought once she'd meet him, so she needed to know as much as she could. But then, she forgot that, she was told and found out about who he was through internet. She was raised for six years to hate him, but she just had dislike for him at the title "playboy".

The car stopped at the entrance. The driver and another man got out of the car, one opening the door.

 _"They expect for me to get out, of course they do."_ She thought.

She got out of the car. It felt good to walk. Even though her legs hurt some. She wondered if she broke her left index finger because it hurt some and wondered if she did anything to her knee because it hurt when she wanted to cross her legs when she was in the car.

They walked up inside and into an elevator.

 _"This doesn't seem good"_

When she got there, Tony Stark was there.

 _"Am I always right?"_

* * *

Madison took a bite of her steak. Across from her was Stark.

Tony noticed how much she looked like her mother. She had the same long red-brown hair (except it was straight), the blue eyes, a light dusting of freckles. She probably would've been a little curvy like her mom if she wasn't underweight because of Hydra. She had luscious lashes and glossy lips. She looked a little rag-tag, but Shield cleaned her up a bit. She looked like she had potential to be a sweet, girly girl. Or maybe half girly and half tomboy. He couldn't remember what Rachel liked most that Madison may have liked except clothing and makeup which was funny to think about.

"So...any hobbies?"

She was reluctant, but responded.

"How can you have hobbies living with Hydra your entire life? I wouldn't call having to kill one, I hate it."

Tony was a little surprised at her response.

"Anything you like?"

Madison couldn't help being reluctant again.

"I've always liked the sound of swimming..."

"That's cool."

She could see he was trying to get to know her. Madison was reluctant to letting that happen. She was still going to end up at Hydra because they would take her back and they would very hard.

"Why am I here? Are you just acting like you're interested and then gonna throw me away back to Hydra or a foster care?" She spat.

She kinda sounded like Tony.

"No-"

"And if you're gonna take me in, you're not gonna get anywhere much with me."

"I'm taking you in-"

"Why?"

"You clearly haven't had a good life. You've been raised by Hydra, You have no other family-"

"You're Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Not Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, father." She went on. She interrupted sentences like he wasn't saying a thing.

"You're right, I'm not exactly a fath-"

"Then why do you care?" Madison snapped.

"You're a Stark, take advantage of that."

"I've never been someone to take advantage of things, including this. I know no matter what I could take advantage of, Hydra would always take me back worse and worse each time. Sure, I could've taken advantage of their trust and escaped sooner. But I knew that no matter what freedom that I could try to get, nothing would ever change...they would always destroy that freedom."

Tony was a little shocked by this outburst. Tony had been expecting the classic teenager "I hate you" and "You ruined my life".Hydra caused her to have this mindset.

"You see, that's another reason I care. You have no hope for a good life, a better life, for having people to care about and people to care about you."

"The way it's been is the way it's always gonna be...except if they killed me. But I wouldn't care...I don't have anyone to live for. I'm not doing anything good for the world, the world doesn't care."

This was tearing Tony apart.

She started to eat more. "But...I may take a little advantage of this food."

Tony couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

 _"How'd that come out?!"_ Madison's mind yelled.

Tony knew he was still taking her in. Definitely.


	3. Chapter 3

This was the day that Madison was moving to Tony's didn't have much. She had another change of clothes, hygienic stuff, a mascara, an I pod. She wore her hair in a ponytail that day. She wore a purple tee shirt and dark denim jeans and wore mascara.

Madison was already there, Tony was leading her up to her room. Madison's room was not too big or small. There was a queen bed, a large wall window to the city, closet, tv, bathroom. it was nice, maybe too nice for Madison thinking she didn't deserve this.

Madison dropped her stuff and herself onto the bed.

"If you need anything, ask Jarvis."

"Wha?"

"Hello Madison" Jarvis popped in.

Madison sat up straight up. "Wha?!"

"It's okay. Jarvis is what I would call a ultra smart computer."

"I guess I can call it that."

"And don't worry, he's not a Siri copycat."

"Good, I hate Siri."

Madison turned on the tv reluctantly and started exploring the channels, trying to find the right one.

"Pepper should be back soon."

"Who's Pepper?"

"Girlfriend" Tony simply said.

He walked out the room, Leaving Madison alone.

* * *

It was about an hour or two later, Madison was laying on her bed watching the tv. The news and weather had always interested her, specifically CNN and TWC.

"Madison, Miss Potts just arrived If you would like to meet her." Jarvis offered.

Madison shrugged, "I might as well." Madison took her hair down and walked out the door. It felt nice having cold air on her neck compared to dense, hot air in the bunker. It was freezing in Russia, so they made it very hot. But it would probably be very hot anyways since they wouldn't invest in good air conditioning. Madison got downstairs and there stood who she assumed was Pepper.

"Hi! You must be Madison." she greets. Pepper looked pretty in her work clothes matched with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Madison tried acting normal, even though her life just wasn't that way. It ended up surprisingly easy. "Yup"

"I was thinking maybe we could go shopping tomorrow for some clothing for you, or hair stuff or whatever you like. Get to know each other some."

Madison thought she was being a little too nice, but she said yes.

"Sure, that's good with me." She shrugged.

"Alright then. Well, I'm going to do a little work and stuff. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Pepper smiled and walked off.

 _"That was quick"_ Madison thought.

"Well, I'm settling down for the night, see ya. "

"Aren't you hungry?" Tony asked

"I'm good."

"Hope so" he muttered.

* * *

Madison put on her pajamas, a tank and shorts. It was all she had for pajamas.

She got into her bed. This was the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in. She tried not to care about comfortable, but she DID want to take advantage. Madison knew she was a good liar. But had she really lied? she did but didn't like taking advantage of things, it all depended on what it was. She wondered if there was any storms here, she feared the lightning. Maybe there wasn't, maybe that fear wouldn't take a toll on her again. The moon was overlooking the beauty of New York. It glowed onto her bed. She thought of the lullabies she once sang to herself when she was first captured. The one her mom sang to her as a little girl when she saw lightning outside. Florida was pretty much the lightning capitol of the world, that fact scared her a tad more.

 _"dark, cold nights...ice causes frights...street corners with blight. But when I see the glow, I decide to say hello, the moon makes my heart shine bright..."_

The rest of the lullaby would probably make Madison remember things she didn't want to. Maybe her mom, maybe Florida, maybe the beaches that gave Madison a place to feel welcome. It may have been just her and her mom, but she was happy six years ago. She went to school, she had a home, she was loved. Was there a reason this all crumbled down on her? A reason she never had love for six years? A reason she didn't have a dad for her life? She had no other family she knew of, no grandparents, no aunts or uncles. They put her through pain and threw her in a prison, they use her because what she's capable of to kill, to never be the Madison Luna Walker she ever wanted to be. Madison Luna Walker would never have a career, she'd never have family, she'd never have her deserved freedom.

Then Madison Luna Walker was suddenly free one night. She sacrificed her body to be tortured for it with fire, but she was free. She may have not trusted Shield, maybe not Captain America at first, but she was free. She was free from the control. Madison Luna Walker then meets a man she doesn't have a reason to meet and he takes her into his home, thinking she may have just ruined his life. That was Madison Luna Walker, she may have not liked the third version of herself. But it was much better than the second version of Madison Luna Walker who she never wanted to see again. She then played her favorite song through her head.

 _"You're never gonna get it I'm a hazard to myself. I'll break it to you easy, this is hell, this is hell. You're looking and whisperin' you think i'm someone else, this is hell yes, literal hell!"_

She turned, facing the window. Showing Madison New York.

She fell asleep to that view.

* * *

 **Edited-June 20th 2016 along with many other chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Her eyes jolted open. She lied there for a second before looking at the time on her I pod. It was six a.m.

 _"Not a bad time."_

"Jarvis, tell Tony when he wakes up that I'm going on a run."

"Of course, Madison."

Madison started getting ready by brushing her teeth and hair and getting her outfit ready. Madison didn't care if she got in trouble for going out in the morning, but a small piece of her told her not to. She pulled her ponytail tight before walking out the door downstairs.

* * *

It wasn't that warm or cold that morning, maybe sixty degrees. The sun was rising, it was breezy and sunny.

Madison was glad she could easily escape the morning there at the tower and be alone. No worrying about them, she really didn't care much if Hydra came and took her back to the base. They'd punish her with a beating though, but that was normal. She had no reason to care what was done to her...but what if Tony tried to change her? What if she suddenly became a spoiled Stark girl? It wasn't who she wanted to be. She could've been worse, she heard about the Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes. They probably put Madison in the easy bunker, the one where she wasn't tortured so much to become a maniac. Brainwash she always feared, maybe it was a phobia. They tried machines on her and she was able to fake the brainwash very well. It was like a miracle to resist the machinery, it ached as they turned on the machine. She remembered screaming while her Hydra mentor watched with no feeling on his face.

As she passed the water fountain, Madison felt the taste of cold water come to her mouth.

"Hope no one saw that" she muttered.

* * *

When Madison got back, Tony was watching tv and Pepper was pacing back and forth. It was around eight'o clock.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Pepper asked. She didn't sound worried, but curious.

"I went on a run, I had Jarvis tell Tony when he woke up."

"What?" Tony started paying attention.

"Oh yeah right, he told me that." Tony remembered.

"Well, you should probably go get changed and then we can go out."

"Ok." Madison started going upstairs to change.

* * *

Pepper and Madison were at Nordstroms and she was having a good time.

" _This store has destroyed the assassin Madison. Why did I let a STORE kill Madison the assassin and reincarnated Madison the fashion girl?!"_ She thought angrily to herself.

Every time she picked up something new, it was like she forgot all about being from Hydra and was just fine about her passion with clothing.

So far, Madison had three outfits, a rose gold eyeshadow, and a sheer lipstick.

"Is there anything else you want?" Pepper asked

"Don't think so, this is plenty!"

Well, then we can-"

"Wait!"

Madison spotted something from her observant eyes. She walked over to it.

"What do you think of this?"

Madison held a casual teal sleeveless dress that went down to her knees, it had a peter pan collar.

"You have a great sense of style"

"Really? Not what you'd expect from a Hydra girl, huh?"

 _"I'm being too open! Why do I care about style anyways What is WRONG with me?! Just let me go back to Hydra, I don't deserve any of this!"_

Pepper didn't like the mention of Hydra, it made her sad. Madison didn't look tortured or abused. Madison's smile made Pepper happy though. She had no idea what Madison could've been through. How bad did they torture her? Who knew where she could've had bruises. How did they use her? Pepper didn't have a super clear idea of how Hydra was, but she knew it was very bad. Had Madison killed anyone? Did they want to make her an assassin? Pepper didn't know at all.

"Alright, I think that's good."

"I do too, If I got anything else I would be spoiled."

"It's okay."

* * *

"Mr. Stark, Miss Potts and Madison have just arrived." Jarvis announced.

"Hey Madison"

"Hi" was all she said.

"We got her some clothes and a little makeup"

"Cool." Was all Tony had to say.

"I'm gonna put this all away" Madison said before heading upstairs.

Pepper walked over closer to him.

"You know, she likes clothes." Pepper mentioned

"Sounds probably like a hidden trait from Rachel."

"Guess so."

"She doesn't seem like an abused child from Hydra anymore. It's only the second day." Pepper remarked.

"She may just want to be normal." Tony thought aloud.

Pepper looked at him,"Of course she wants to be normal! Everyone does."

"Unless she's hiding something." He theorized,

Pepper crossed her arms. "She probably doesn't have anything to hide."

"Scars? Bruises? She's been with Hydra for six years, she's ought to have some."

"I hope not." Pepper quietly said. She started to care for her like her own child maybe. Would she ever have her own kids? Maybe. Tony hadn't told her much of his family. She knew how he lost them, Bucky being mind controlled and everything. It was intense. But she wondered if Madison's past was intenser.

* * *

Madison was reading on her I pod touch.

Beep beep!

She got a text from an unknown number.

Madison started reading.

 **Help**

 **Savior**

 **Destroyer**

 **Niet**

Madison knew these words. She felt a pain in her head, it scorched her.

"GAHH!"

Madison went to details as fast as she could and blocked the unknown person.

Hydra.

She started crying. Madison couldn't think. Her whole body just shut down on her and gave up on fighting pain. Her right hand curled into a fist. Her tears fell out and went into the air and stopped. Her tears suddenly fell as the doorknob turned.

Her door opened, it was Tony.

"You okay? You pretty much screamed."

Madison couldn't turn her head, it still faced the ceiling.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

Tony wanted to know why she screamed, but just decided to go away and close the door.

Madison sighed. She got up and turned on her shower. When she got in, she lied down straight on the floor. The water started rising under her, lifting her.

This was the way she relaxed.

The good thing was that this was in the shower. No one would see her.

She could disappear.

Just like she'd been ready to her whole life.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Mommy!"_

 _"MADISON!"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _A gunshot fired._

 _There was blood on the floor._

 _Her mother lied there limp._

 _She punched, she kicked, she screamed. She couldn't get out. She couldn't escape the storm._

 _"You'll be fine."_

 _"Gah!"_

 _"You're enha-"_

Madison's eyes and body jolted up. She checked her I pod. It was almost six.

Madison lied back down, sighing. She then finally got the will to roll out of bed and get dressed for a run. Madison had Jarvis tell Tony (and Pepper this time) that she was going on a run. She brought ten dollars this time to go try out this cafè called Starbucks. She had heard of it before, how people were addicted to it. She laughed when she saw people addicted to it on Youtube if Hydra ever let her. She hurried out the building in running leggings and a tee shirt.

Madison got to a Starbucks. The line was surprisingly not long yet. There was a lady at the counter. "Hi, what can I get you today?"

Madison looked at the menu for a second, caramel frappucino caught her eye.

"Can I get a caramel frappucino please?"

"Yes what size?"

"Whatever the smallest size is."

"Ok, a tall caramel frappucino coming right up. That'll be five dollars."

Madison gave her a five dollar bill. The barista gave her her change.

Madison waited.

Beep beep!

Another text. Madison had been scared of texts since yesterday.

 **Hey Mad, you doing ok? It's Tony**

Madison texted back:

 **How'd you get my number?**

 **I might have snuck into your room and looked on your I pod...By the way, I can get you an I phone 8s plus if you want :)**

"Are you kidding me?" She muttered.

 **Ok about the I phone, even though it's a bribe to keep me from locking my door probably because I WILL lock my door.**

 **Yes it is. :)**

"What's with the smileys?" Madison muttered.

"Tall caramel frappucino!" A barista called.

Madison grabbed hers and decided she'd drink it then head back to the tower.

* * *

When the doors opened to the penthouse, Tony stood there with an I phone 8s plus box in hand.

"You already had that didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"Thank you." she smiled.

Tony didn't expect much of a meaningful one.

"Your welcome."

The I phone was rose gold. It was surprisingly able to fit into her hand, she could text on some of the keyboard with one hand. The phone was unique to her, it was new. He also got her a clear case with cherries on it.

"How did you know my favorite fruit was a cherry?"

"I asked Pepper."

Madison gave a playful roll of eyes.

Madison set up her phone. Tony also had gotten her a number and email account.

"Is there anything else you want?"

 _"Anything else? I have so much!..."_

"a book or two?"

"Really? I feel like kids never read anymore."

"I can't really at Hydra, surprising I can have an I pod but not a book."

Tony nodded.

"I'm going to my room."

"Ok. Anything you want for lunch?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm not picky."

"I wouldn't imagine."

The elevator doors closed.

* * *

It had been two days later. Madison was reading on her bed. It was surprising how well Madison had adjusted. Madison already felt a little heavier.

Just a very little.

Madison ate three meals and a snack a day. She drank a lot of water. It turned out, Madison didn't like soda or coffee. The fact shocked Tony.

"Who doesn't like soda?"

"I don't." She replied plainly. She smiled at the memory. Why did she adjust so quickly to all of this? She shouldn't have. She thought she never deserved any of this, but she took it anyways. Having a break from Hydra was nice, but they'd eventually take her back. And they'd do it very hard. They'd beat her up again, probably break her arm or leg or something like that. They talked about sending her to a new bunker, a worse one. The one not too far from Siberia which was freezing. She tried to shake the thought away.

"AHHHHH!"

Madison heard a scream.

She instantly got up and looked out her window. There was a woman and her child being stuffed at an alley in a garbage.

"Good god." she muttered

She wanted to help.

Madison looked to see if there was a way to open her window. She found a way to get out.

She opened it up and took a deep breath.

"Hope Stark doesn't kill me for this."

"AHH!"

Madison landed on a pile of water, but it was falling too. Suspension kept Madison on top of the blob.

The water landed on the right of the entrance. She started to run across the streets, passing cars and whatever New York wanted to throw at her.

 _"Am I serious?"_

"HEY" the guy turned and was greeted by a punch,

A kick,

And a soaking.

When the guy got up, he started fighting back. She punched him again and also flipped him. Madison sent water rushing at him against brick wall. She did this for a minute until he passed out. Madison quickly opened the garbage to see a terrified mother and her toddler.

"It's okay, the guy is passed out."

Madison helped the poor two out of the garbage.

"Oh my god, thank you!"

"Your welcome"

"Can I pay y-"

"No, don't pay me. That's ridiculous!"

"Thank you!" A little toddler voice squeaked.

Madison bent down to the little girl and hugged her, "Your very welcome!"

She then ran away.

"Mommy, who was that?"

"I don't know sweetie..."

* * *

 _"Standing in the cold, in the frozen wind_

 _I'm leaving you behind but it's not the end, no, no, no..."_

Madison had water floating in front of her, she stretched it and just played with it.

 _"Walking on a plane as I hold my breath, it's gonna be weeks till I breathe again, no, no, no..._

 _I know that you hate, and I hate just as much as you._

 _But if you can brave it, I can brave it, brave it all for you._

 _Call me anytime you can see the lightning, don't you be alone you can always find me, we got our wild love_

 _Ragin' Ragin'_

 _Lost among a million changing faces_  
 _Every day our eyes keep trading places_  
 _We've got our wild love raging, raging_

 _Ragin', Ragin'"_

Tony was right behind her door.

 _"Checking into hotel loneliness,it's not what I've been use to I confess. I wake up three times a night..._

 _Talkin' to a stranger is nothing new, she knows how to smile, but not like you. So I wait for you all night..._

 _I know that you hate, and I hate just as much as you._

 _But if you can brave it, I can brave it, brave it all for you._

 _Call me anytime you can see the lightning, don't you be alone you can always find me, we got our wild love_

 _Ragin' Ragin'_

 _Lost among a million changing faces_  
 _Every day our eyes keep trading places_  
 _We've got our wild love raging, raging._

 _Ragin' Ragin'"_

Madison stopped playing with water and it disappeared.

Tony finally had the will to open the door. "You could be a singer"

Madison was startled, "Good god, you were listening." She muttered with a mad undertone.

"You could upload a cover of that song to youtube and boom, three million views in maybe an hour."

Madison opened her mind and imagined.

"Nah."

"Iisten...I've been watching some footage that Jarvis has taken-"

"I officially hate Jarvis" she interrupts.

"And I need to talk to you about something."

Tony brought up some footage on a tablet. There Madison was, crying, her tears were floating in thin air.

Madison silently gulped.

The footage of her getting out of the tower.

Tony brought up footage from just before he walked in.

She was stretching the water, making bubbles of it. He closed the footage and turned the tablet off.

"Why were you spying on me?" She started off with the same mad undertone.

"Since the day you freaked out I was keeping tabs on you."

"To me, it took a while to trust you."

"Well to me, it was two or three days."

Madison was mad. If he told Shield...

"So...what would you call this enhancement?" He asked.

It took her a moment to think.

"controlling liquid."

Another silent moment.

"You're gonna tell Shield aren't you?" Madison said, she raged fearfully inside.

"No, They'd want me to give you up or make you..."

"Disappear." She finished.

"Yeah."

Madison still wanted to ask him again.

"Why do you care?"

"Oh it just came to me one day that I had a kid. Traditionally, you would care for that kid. Plus...I have missed sixteen years of your life, is there a certain reason why you think I shouldn't care?" He spat.

"I'm scarred...I'm a experiment...a freak-"

"Never call yourself that."

"Why? I accept the truth."

"No, you're accepting lies."

"I can barely know the difference anymore, plus I don't care to know." The tones of this conversation started rising.

"I'll tell you the difference."

"Why would you?"

"Why do you keep asking why do I care?"

"Because I'm trying to figure out if I have anything to live for!"

Tony stared. Madison sighed.

"I mean like...I've never had anything to live for since Hydra took me...since they killed my mom."

This girl was tearing Tony apart.

"I'm already torn up."

"Example?"

Madison pulled up her jeans. There was a scar on her left leg.

Tony's eyes widened at it's severity.

"I have more...a minor one on my back, one on my shoulder...there's a little cut on my stomach..."

"Hydra did this to you?"

"You can say, they capture me and make me do stuff that can kill me everyday so yeah." Madison spat.

"What would people say when I go to the pool? With these scars? I'd be talked about. "

"There's something called one piece swimsuits and wetsuits to wear instead of bikini's. Did I not tell you I have a pool?"

"Wow...just-what else do you have that I don't know about?"

"A gym, labs, extra bedrooms."

"Gym will be useful"

Tony nodded.

"Did you see the news?" He asked.

"No?"

Tony and Madison went downstairs. CNN was on. There was Madison was...fighting that man...

"I look like a better fighter on tv than I would expect." She remarked.

"That's why you went out the window?"

"Yeah."

"You're a good person Madison."

"I...just needed to make the switch. You know? Being raised by Hydra...instead, I help people. Try to be good, maybe try being different."

Tony grinned.

"You could be an avenger."

"With Hydra wanting to get me back? That'll expose me a lot."

"Eh."

"By the way,I thought maybe you'd like to meet Wanda."

Madison looked at him and blinked.

"Wanda Maximoff, she's not too much older than you and from Hydra so I thought it'd be good for you to have someone around besides me and Pepper since we got work."

Madison remembered Wanda. Wanda was her best friend since they took her from had heard about Pietro's death. They were separated when she was fourteen. They were best friends. It was like Steve Rogers and Bucky Barne's friendship, just a little weaker.

"I know her."

"Even better. She's coming by tomorrow and gonna be here a couple hours."

"Okay."

"Well, I'm going back to my room." Madison announced.

"Okay, dinner's probably around seven."

"Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

Madison had just come back from her run and had just taken a shower. She had changed into normal clothes, a green tee shirt and white shorts. When the elevator doors opened, there was Wanda.

Her eyes widened. She ran up and gave her a hug.

"It's been so long!" Wanda started the conversation.

"I know."

"So...You're related to Stark" her eyes were not telling her she didn't like the sound of that much.

"Yeah..."

"During the war, he locked me in my room with Vision."

Tony told Madison about Vision when she passed a lab with a red body in a capsule. Vision was disabled for a while for Tony to make some adjustments and for him to rest.

"Really? Poor you!'

"Yeah I didn't like it much."

"Stark has good intentions you know." Madison blurted.

"A lot of people do."

"...Not Hydra though."

"How'd you get out?"

"I was on a mission and I brought a bomb and set it off right outside the base"

"That's lucky." Wanda said in awe-eyes.

"I don't trust Shield." Madison stated.

"I don't either."

Madison thought of something they could do.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, we'll find something."

They ended up watching the incredibles. It turned out, Wanda was a popcorn hogger after Madison made popcorn.

"The incredibles? really?" Tony remarked as he walked in the room.

"I'm quarter kid, Tony remember that."

"I'll keep that in mind."

When the movie was over, the two ended up falling asleep after playing the card game uno.

* * *

The next morning, Wanda left after having breakfast with Madison, Tony, and Pepper.

Madison was taking a walk. It was maybe eighty degrees that day. She went through her head, finding problems she needed to knock out.

Except she didn't find any.

That had never happened to her. Every day she did that, she found a problem that she needed to get rid of. Her life to Madison was a problem. She couldn't make herself change her mind. Her mentor always told her that Tony Stark was her number one problem.

But she didn't believe that anymore.

Tony Stark was her father. Maybe he was a better man then the internet

It was cloudy and looked like it was gonna rain. Madison didn't pay attention though.

Suddenly, she felt a raindrop. It gave her the empty, scared feeling in her stomach.

"Oh great." she said with a slightly panicked feeling

Madison started running to the nearest store which was an Urban Outfitters. Soon, she was stuck under an edge. Waiting for the rain to stop. She didn't go inside to help maybe feel more comfortable with weather.

"Hey! Do you need a ride anywhere?"

Madison looked up from her phone and saw a boy about her age in a black car, talking to her.

Madison blinked in surprise. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all"

"Thank you!" Madison started running for the front seat.

She closed the door, "Thanks, that made my day."

"Your welcome. Not everyone has a car."

"True, it's New York anyways."

"What's your name?" He asked.

Madison turned her head to him, "Madison"

"I'm Sawyer. Sawyer Minnow."

"Cool."

"How many miles is it from Stark tower?"

"I don't know. Stark tower?" He questioned.

"Don't ask."

"I won't."

"So, you born in New York?" He asked.

"Nope, Florida."

"Sweet. Florida's pretty nice except when it's scorching hot and there's hurricanes."

"Yup."

"I'm guessing you're New York born?"

"Yep, I have an apartment close by."

"Cool."

The two talked a lot until they reached Stark tower.

"Well, thank you very much again!"

"Your welcome...I was wondering, would you maybe like to meet up again or take my number?" He asked nervously.

"Sure! We can meet at Starbucks soon. I'm free whenever."

"Cool, I can do tomorrow around one."

"Okay. You can put your contact on my phone"

"Okay."

"And...done!"

"Thank you again, Sawyer!"

"Bye Mad!"

"I like Madison!"

"Ok, bye Madison!"

Madison laughed as she reached the door.

Sawyer whistled.

"Whoooo."

* * *

"How'd you pass the rain?" Pepper asked when she got into the living room.

"This sweet boy gave me a ride."

"Aw! People don't do that much."

"A boy gave you a ride?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Don't become one of those classic dads who are overprotective of their daughters."

"I won't, I'm just curious. I don't pay attention that much anyways."

Madison rolled her eyes.

"Can I go swim?"

"Sure! I actually bought you a swimsuit I thought you'd like since Tony told me you liked to swim and it's summer anyways." Pepper pulled out a pretty one piece, it was a blue halter that was ruched at the thighs.

"Oh I love it! Thank you, Pepper!"

Madison gave her a hug.

"Your welcome, honey"

Madison gave her the classic smile that made her so happy.

Pepper couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

Madison was ready to dive in. The pool was nice. There were some loungers. It was a good thing it was indoors since it was raining.

Madison dove in.

It felt good to have the water all around her. It didn't hurt her eyes or make her hearing worse. She decided she was gonna play.

She clenched her hands to fists and the water started going up and down like magnets starting to pull and stop. Madison laughed inside. The water behind her started pushing her like a blast through the water. The water started opening up and making a hole of air. "Yess!" She felt the air like a cooldown on her skin, The hole went away. She went above water and waves spawned. When the waves hit the side of the pool, they went up and to the other way. Finally, they hit the other side. The water had formed a perfect bridge of water.

Madison loved this, it had been forever since she'd done anything like it.

"Oh yeah, you could be an avenger."

Madison turned, it was no other than Tony's voice.

"Is there a reason you like spying on me using my powers?"

"They're cool, and you're pretty good with them."

"I haven't fully controlled them."

He nodded.

Tony couldn't help but grin a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Madison wore a coral scalloped tank top and jeans the next day. She had decided to curl her hair a little.

"You look great!" Pepper complimented.

"Thanks!"

"Paninis are for lunch"

"Yum!"

This was probably one of Madison's favorite foods after the first bite.

"So, what do you wanna do today?"

"Well, at one I was gonna meet a friend at starbucks-"

"friend- at starbucks? That doesn't sound like anyone from hydra." Tony remarked.

"Who you meeting?" Pepper asked

"That boy who drove me back yesterday asked if he wanted to meet up so I said yes."

"He's your age?" Tony asked

"Yeah"

"Name?"

"Sawyer"

"Did he tell you where he lives?"

"Why so nosy?"

"It's New York, Madison. This is like crime city, plus that Hydra is likely after you."

"Don't remind me." Madison said plainly.

Boom!

They all turned,

A building was bombed.

"Good god." Was all Madison had to say.

"I'm going down there."

"What?!" Pepper almost yells.

"This-" Madison pulled Tony's scotch out of the cup and played with it then put it back in the cup.

"Is useful."

Madison ran out onto the deck and jumped over.

"Tony, do something!"

"Relax, she's done this before."

"Maybe she hasn't dealt with a bombed building!"

Tony thought for a moment.

"Fine, I'll get a suit on."

* * *

Madison reached the ground. She ran towards the burning building that was quickly crumbling down. A fire hydrant blew up, the water quickly elevated her to the top floor.

The sight horrified her, people crying and screaming, people bleeding closer and closer to their death. She put out flames that were on the floor first like lazers.

Madison started pulling out the people who had survived and taking them to the ground, using water elevating her and slide down like a slide.

She did that to every floor she could.

 _"How am I DOING this?!"_

Madison was at the second floor, pulling the last person out. She was about to leave when she heard a bark. She turned to see a little puppy, scared and looking at her.

If she left the puppy Madison thought she'd cry.

Madison ran as fast as her legs would let her. She scooped up the puppy and jumped off. She held the puppy close and reached the ground. Madison knew that the firemen had cleared out the first floor.

She rescued everyone.

What would the news think of this?"

"Girl who can control water rescues nearly an entire building of people".

Madison turned around and called out, "Who's dog is this?!"

"Mine!"

A little girl ran up to her and gave her the puppy. The girl started crying.

A man who she assumed was her father walked up to her.

"Thank you." He breathed.

"Your welcome."

Madison turned back to the building, the flames were gone.

It was damp and crumbled.

"Madison."

She turned the other way and saw none other than Tony Stark.

Or Iron man since he was in the suit.

"You rescued all those people?"

Madison couldn't do anything but nod.

Under the suit, Tony was shocked. How'd she do it?

"Well, the firemen cleared out the first floor, so almost everyone."

"Well, that was a waste of my time."

"Yeah." Madison full out agreed before water spat her up to Stark tower.

* * *

"I heard about the bombing at the apartment building." Sawyer mentioned. The two were at Starbucks.

"Yeah."

"Was that you on the news?" he asked.

Madison was hoping she wouldn't be hit with the question.

"You can tell me the truth, I won't be mad."

Sawyer looked truthful. Madison looked at his green eyes.

"You'll have to come to Stark tower."

* * *

Madison and Sawyer stood at the edge of the pool.

"So?" Sawyer questioned.

Water shot up into fountains, waves roared underneath .

Madison made it stop.

"And no I wasn't born with it."

Sawyer didn't look mad, he looked partly confused. The rest Madison couldn't make out.

"When I was ten, an organization called Hydra killed my mom and took me...it was because I was a Stark...they enhanced me with controlling liquids and they trained me to be more of an assassin. I've killed people, like five...If you're scared, run. I don't care."

Sawyer didn't run. He stayed.

"Why would I run from someone like you?"

Madison didn't answer.

"So...I've been with Hydra for six years of my life...then Shield found me and I already knew I was related to Stark. Hydra told me he was a bad person...and I believed it. But he found out I was his daughter and took me in. He and Pepper have been really nice to me, and welcoming. I've been trying to be normal since he took me in. Then, I met you. You were nice, you were cute. To be honest, I'm kinda spontaneous when it comes to this...I've been spontaneous about this whole fiasco that I'm related to Stark."

"Will you be after this?"

Sawyer kissed her.

Madison felt a touch she never felt before. She didn't think she'd have much of a future, but it slowly changed in her mind.

His lips went away. Was this wrong?

"Oh yeah. As long as it's not too quick for you."

"We might want to get to know each other more."

"You already got a bunch about me."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue, favorite food?"

"Pasta, favorite season?"

"Summer, favorite animal?"

"Tiger."

"Panda."

"If the two clashed that's be sad."

"Don't put that image in my head!"

Sawyer laughed, "Ok, sorry!"

He then noticed something. He saw a beautiful smile on Madison's face.

"How'd you get that beautiful smile?"

"I don't know, how'd you get so sweet?"

"'Cause you deserve it, how'd we get so close?"

"I have no idea."

The two started laughing.

* * *

"I hate to say it Pep, but they're kinda cute."

"Tony stop spying on them!"

"I'm not-"

"especially Madison. You're starting to get dad instincts"

"I'm not-"

"now that's cute."

Tony groaned and rolled his eyes.

"They're fine" Pepper tried.

"Fine!" Tony walked away.

* * *

Madison and Sawyer ended up watching a movie. Madison was snuggled up to him.

" _He's the one."_

Madison put her hand on his.

 _"Maybe I do have a future..."_

Sawyer smiled.

The movie ended.

 _"_ _But do I have too much hope?"_

"Ok kid, time to go home."

"His name's Sawyer!" Madison reminded.

"either way, time to go home."

"Ok, ok, I'll go" Sawyer put his hands up and went to the elevator.

"Bye" Madison waved

"Bye."

The doors closed.

"Ok, there was something wrong with that" Tony announced.

"I thought you said you wouldn't become one of those overprotective dads."

"I'm not, I just wouldn't expect something to happen so quick and so soon."

"Well, it's my thing, not yours" Madison said as she went up the stairs.

Tony mocked her when she was gone.

* * *

Madison lied down in her bed.

Her eyes quickly drifted asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**I would VERY briefly rate this M for hints of sexual assault/rape. So if you don't like the sound of that scurry along to chapter nine, but you may wanna skip that one too. Your choice.**

* * *

It had been a couple weeks now. Madison and Sawyer continued to hang out while their relationship grew. Tony kept being Tony. Madison's identity to the public was still unknown. It was surprising how he kept her identity from the public for long. Maybe he didn't want her in the spotlight because of what she'd been through.

"Where are we going?" Madison asked.

Sawyer smirked, "A party."

"That's why you told me to dress like this?"

Madison was wearing a dark magenta mini dress above that was halfway above her knees. She had to convince Tony to let her wear it since he was uncomfortable with letting her wear it.

"Yup."

"What if there's drugs and alcohol?"

"Don't worry, there shouldn't be any. Plus, we're underage to drink. My friends don't drink usually."

"Usually?!"

"It should be fine!"

Sawyer took one hand off the wheel and put it on Madison's.

"I love you."

"love you too."

Sawyer stopped the car.

It was a little place in downtown Manhattan. Madison was finally calming down.

They got out of the car.

"I'll be okay" Madison assured herself.

They opened the door. It was a madhouse. The people were insane, there was vodka on the floor, women were showing too much skin.

"Okay I was wrong, let's go." Sawyer was about to pull her out when a forceful hand pulled her into a dark bedroom.

"MADISON!"

She screamed and started crying.

She was on a was a drunk man on top of her.

"Hey pretty, whatcha doin' not in a bedroom gettin' woooed"

"Get. Off. Me."

 _"Good god."_

He got off of her and grabbed a tray of vodka bottles and he threw it at her. She didn't have enough time to get a pillow.

"AHHH!"

He then slammed onto her body and felt something she didn't want to feel.

* * *

Sawyer was extremely scared. His girlfriend was being-

He couldn't think about it. Or it was something else

For some reason, there was two guys fighting him for no reason.

Sawyer threw a punch at one and a kick at another. They were swearing like crazy. It was maybe four or five minutes until they were knocked out and he could get to Madison

"MADISON!"

He slammed the door open and punched the drunk man in the back, pulled him off and kicked him hard in the stomach. He dragged him to the corner of the room.

Madison was sobbing. Her dress had drips of blood at the bottom of the hem.

"Oh my god Madison, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm..." He repeated that over and over.

"Sawyer! He...he-"

"I know, I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough."

"No, he didn't assault me, he barely did actually. He threw vodka at me."

"It's not your fault...I-I" She kept crying.

Sawyer was holding her body on the bed.

"I swear on my life I will never let anyone hurt you again." He whispered.

Madison sobbed. "Why your life?"

He didn't answer. He let her calm down.

* * *

Sawyer drove her home, they were both in silence.

"Are you gonna tell?..."

"I don't know..."

"I think you should, but it's your choice..."

Madison looked at Stark tower. Madison trusted Tony and Pepper,

But how would they react?

"I think so."

Sawyer stopped his car. "Do you want me to take you in?"

Madison could only nod.

They got out of the car and walked through the building. They were almost to the penthouse.

"How will he deal with it? He's no father..." Madison said.

"Don't worry about it." Sawyer held her hand.

She took a deep breath.

The door opened.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where have you been?"

"Don't start-"

"It's pretty much midnight"

"Stark-"

"You-" He pointed at Sawyer "Better have not been all over-"

"Tony!" Pepper snapped.

"What?"

"Let her explain."

Tony sighed and sat down.

"I'm gonna go, I think that's best" Sawyer whispered to Madison.

"Ok, love you."

"You too." He pecked her cheek and left.

"Talk." Tony snapped.

Madison sighed. "Remember I told you I was going to a party?"

He nodded.

"Well...we walked in and we saw drugs and alcohol. We were about to leave...but this guy dragged me into a bedroom and slammed the door."

Madison could see Pepper's scared eyes.

"H-he forced me on to a bed..." A tear fell out of one of Madison's eyes.

"He threw vodka bottles at me."

"Mad-" Tony tried.

Pepper's hands were over her mouth.

You couldn't really figure out what Tony was thinking. He stared. He wasn't sure how to deal with this. He was afraid of what was coming.

"I was assaulted...maybe raped I don't know how long it was.

Pepper started silently crying.

Madison looked down for a minute or two.

"It went on for around five minutes...Sawyer came in and took him down...he held me..."

You could finally see Tony's fear and anger. He couldn't figure out how to react. He had no idea what to say to comfort her.

"We came back here, I didn't know what to tell you. I wasn't sure if I would..."

Tony was still sitting, staring.

"But yeah...that's why I was home so late." Madison started going upstairs.

Tony sat there for a couple minutes while Pepper was crying.

He finally spoke,

"My daughter was raped."

Pepper sat down next to him.

"I never thought that'd happen."

"Me neither."

"She's probably traumatized now, she may not come out of her room or talk to us or anything, Pep…all because of a drunk, stupid teenage boy." He spat.

"Should we have her checked up?"

"I think so."

* * *

 **Poor Madison I'm sorry that was extremely short :(** **Hope you liked this one!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	10. Chapter 10

Madison sat on her bed.

Beep beep!

It was Sawyer.

 **Hey, you doing ok?**

 **Yeah.**

 **Ok, text me if you need me.**

 **K, luv u.**

 **Love you too :).**

Madison put her phone down.

 _"Downtown, we let it go, sunset high and our bodies low. Blood rush in the hazy glow, My hands, your bones. Loose up, we break the scene. One step deep as you fall to me. Heart clap, we skip a beat, count one, two , three..._

 _And don't you stop the music,_

 _Get into it, won't you dance with me._

 _Find the place and lose it, you can do it, won't you dance with me. Move your feet and feel it in the space between, you gotta give yourself a moment and let your body be..._

 _We gotta lose it,_

 _We gotta lose it_ "

"Madison"

She turned her head to Tony.

"Doctor's here."

She came down and Tony left her with the doctor.

"Hi Madison, I'm Mrs. Shultz and I'm just gonna do a check-up on you to see if there's anything wrong."

Madison just nodded.

* * *

"How is she?"

"She is good, Mr Stark. Most of her injuries are steadily healing. She says her ribs hurt sometimes, that's because she broke a rib a while back. I think everything is fine."

"Ok, thank you." Tony was relieved. If anything bad happened to her...

* * *

She kicked the punching bag off it's hooks.

Madison was sweating everywhere on her body. She had been doing this for a while now, using the gym. It got a lot of energy and aggression out of her. It also gave her a reason to wear nike leggings and cute sports bras. Sometimes she did ten or fifteen minute yoga routines, but not today. Madison liked cardio too, using the elliptical or running. She liked working out on her legs, especially leg presses and leg lifts. Madison once did this because she thought she'd become overweight a long time ago...but she was very silly back then. She was nine and she thought she had a stomach pudge, so she started running more outside. Sometimes she would look up random yoga routines online. Her mom even bought her a punching bag that she beat the life out of. When Madison stopped thinking she had a stomach pudge, working out just stuck with her. It became more like a fun thing. But when Hydra took her...it all changed and she became underweight. It felt good to be put with a punching bag again.

"Hey kid."

Madison swooped around with fists up and disgusting drips of sweat flew to the floor.

It was Natasha Romanoff.

She remembered seeing a faint image of her when Shield found her. Madison knew who she was. Natasha was AKA Black Widow. She had looked her up when she had internet access at Hydra, she had looked all the Avengers up. Madison was surprised about her history, being a former KGB assassin.

"When'd you come around?"

"I just came to see how you were doing? You weren't in that good of shape when we found you."

Natasha worry?

"I try not to remember."

"Looks like you knocked the poor bag down hard." Madison looked back to it, the bag had tears in it. Madison had been with the bag for maybe an hour.

"C'mon, show me what you got." Nat challenged.

Madison smirked. "You asked for it."

Madison threw a punch at her face, but Nat swooped her head downwards. Madison threw a kick with her knee to Nat's stomach.

Natasha got back up and tried a punch, but Madison blocked it and went for the legs. Nat shifted and punched Madison in the arm.

"Feisty." Madison remarked.

"So, Me, Clint, his family, Wanda, and Steve are actually coming to stay here for a while." Natasha confessed.

"Really?" Madison was kinda surprised.

"Yeah."

"What about Sam?"

"He didn't want to, he thought it'd become chaos with all the people."

"True." Madison threw another punch and reformed her stance.

They fought for maybe two minutes until Madison blocked a punch and threw Nat over, she was suddenly pinned down.

"Where'd you learn that from?"

"Life." Madison smirked.

She let Natasha get up. "I think Clint and his family are coming tomorrow with Wanda and Steve is coming at night I think. And I'm here tonight."

"Sweet, we should sparr more often."

"I guess we should." Nat agreed then walked out.

* * *

Madison couldn't sleep.

 _"The sunset stole the lights...that colored in your eyes. And everything in sight was lost in silhouettes._

 _You're lost in silhouette_

 _Light it up and let it go Don't you see that you are not alone Light it up and watch it fly 'Cause you can go anywhere you want tonight_

 _Light it, light it up Light it, light it up_

 _I can wear the weight And take it all the way But every creatures fate Is theirs and theirs alone It's yours and yours alone_

 _It's yours and yours alone..._

 _So light it up and let it go Don't you see that you are not alone Light it up and watch it fly 'Cause you could go anywhere you want tonight,_

 _yeah Light it, light it up Light it, light it up Light it, light it up Light it, light it up Light it up and watch it fly 'Cause you could be anything you want tonight 'Cause can be a beautiful morning Yes, it can be a beautiful morning,_

 _Ohhhhh..._

 _Everything you never said And everything you thought instead. And everyone you never knew And everywhere you're going to And every song you wanna sing and every smile as it begins It's yours and yours alone Yes, it's yours and yours alone Yes, that is yours and yours alone_

 _So light it up and let it go Don't you see that you are not light it up and watch it fly 'Cause you can go anywhere you want tonight Light it up and let it go Don't you see that you are not alone Light it up and watch it fly 'Cause you could be anything you want tonight_

 _It could be a beautiful morning It could be a beautiful morning 'Cause it could be a beautiful morning..._

 _it could be a beautiful morning..."_

Tony let a small grin out.

He had no idea why he kept doing this.

* * *

 **So Tony is sadly now a stalker, but it was fun writing so hey, just let it be. I hope you liked this chapter and you continue reading.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	11. Chapter 11

It was early morning. Madison was playing on her phone.

 **Don't resist this, Madison**

Madison just knew it was Hydra.

 **Help**

 **Savior**

 **Destroyer**

 **Niet**

 **Stark**

"NO!" Madison slammed her phone onto the bed.

Her head was burning, scorching. "GAHHH!"

She had always feared it like hell. Being activated. Madison being molded and shredded of her goodness into an assassin and she couldn't even control herself or stop. She remembered the attempted brainwash, she almost let it stay in her head...but she miraculously resisted. Harris's mentoring was a waste of his time. He spent years being fooled into that she was brainwashed and would do anything Hydra wanted. Every order, every murder, every stab he knew Madison would do. At least, he thought just like everyone else.

"Madison, are you alright?" Jarvis asked,

"I'm-Fi-GHHH!"

"Madison!" Tony came over to her bed quickly and sat down beside her trying to figure out what was going on.

"What happened?!"

"Hydra...sent me a text...the activation-"

"What activation?" Tony sounded alarmed.

"To control me!...Assassin mode!"

"What Bucky had?" He muttered.

"GAHHH!"

"hey, it's ok, I'll block the caller, It's gonna be fine."

Tony grabbed her phone and read the words.

 **Help**

 **Savior**

 **Destroy**

 **Niet**

 **Stark**

 **Kill**

"Of course the message of this is to kill me" he groaned. So many people want to kill him, he didn't want another person-scratch that- a whole organization to be on his old, long list.

"I'm ok..I'm ok now.." Madison calmed down.

"What's assassin mode?"

"They put this in their assets in emergencies when Hydra wants to kill someone or do anything bad or whatever that the asset won't do. They make different words for each asset. Whenever I hear them or see them or even say them, I'm under their control like a puppet." Madison spat her last sentence.

This was the same thing Bucky had that made him kill Tony's parents.

This worried Tony.

It already worried Madison like hell.

"Mr. Stark, The Bartons and Miss Maximoff have arrived." Jarvis announces.

"Good to know. Let's go meet em'."

Tony and Madison went down to see them.

* * *

"Hey Wanda!" Madison gave Wanda a hug.

Stark and Barton shook hands.

Madison noticed two little kids standing by their mom.

"Hi!"

"Oh, that's Cooper, and that's Lila." Laura ruffled both of their heads as she said their names.

Madison smiled at the two.

Clint turned to her, "Hey Madison."

"Hey Clint" she playfully did a peace sign.

For some reason, Lila put up a peace sign.

"Lila! Don't do that!" Laura pushed her hand down and scolded.

They eventually went to find their rooms. Wanda's was right next to Madison's.

* * *

They had pizza that night. The kids, Wanda, and Madison watched tv and talked while the adults talked. Tony and Clint argued about who got the last piece of chocolate cake until Lila stole it and ate it.

Tony sighed and shook his head. He would've swore if she wasn't around.

"Or that works too." Clint smiled at his mischievous daughter. Tony rolled his eyes.

"So, how you dealing with it all?" Wanda asked Madison.

"I'm just happy to not deal with Hydra anymore...otherwise I've been mostly flowing."

"That's good."

Madison had a question. "Do you ever feel like, why does someone care about me? Why they decided to do something that I didn't deserve...And the person is supposed to mean something to you, but you don't know what to make of it. How to make it normal?" It was a completely deep blurt.

Wanda gave her a look, "No, why?"

"Well...That's what I feel about Stark. Why does he care about me? Why did he take me in? He's my dad, so he's supposed to mean something to me but I don't know how to make him mean something."

"I can't help you there...but try getting a little closer to him."

"It's really strange, sometimes he watches me through Jarvis's footage."

"I have no back-up for that." Wanda blinked.

"I wouldn't think so."

"remember that song Faded?"

"yeah."

"Where are you now? Atlantis..." Madison quietly sang the chorus.

Wanda sang along, "under the sea...under the sea. Where are you now? Another dream. The monsters runnin' wild inside of me,

I'm faded."

Wanda giggled.

"I wonder if I could upload a cover of it to itunes?"

"It'd be cool, but it would give you some exposure to Hydra." she mentioned

"I can't say I care too much anymore."

Wanda looked her in the eye smirking, "Good, that's spunky."

The two started to laugh.

Madison suddenly had a very sneaky idea pop into her head.

"I have an idea" she whispered to Wanda. After they whispered, they had smirks straight on their faces. Madison decided to release her rebel.

"Jarvis, connect to my phone and play some music please."

Everyone stopped and turned their faces to the couch where Madison and Wanda were sitting.

" _Record scratch; Steve Miller Band_  
 _Tattooed necks and tattooed hands_  
 _Oh, how don't you drown in a rain storm?_  
 _Fresh regrets, vodka sweats_  
 _The sun is down and we're bound to get_  
 _Exhausted and so far from the shore"_

"Oh no, you're not playing your music in my house." Tony announced.

"C'mon Tony, let the kid have some fun. Crank it up, kid!" Clint said.

Madison had Jarvis crank it up, even though he said he'd regret it. Clint started clapping while Madison and Wanda tapping their feet to the next lyrics.

 _"You're never gonna get it_  
 _I'm a hazard to myself_  
 _I'll break it to you easy_  
 _This is hell, this is hell_  
 _You're looking and whispering_  
 _You think I'm someone else_  
 _This is hell, yes._  
 _Literal hell."_

By then, Cooper and Lila were randomly dancing. Natasha was holding a giggling Nathaniel on her lap. Pepper clapped to the beat.

"Music isn't for everyone!" Tony yelled over the music.

Everyone ignored him completely. Tony groaned. Music was never huge in the Stark mind.

 _"We don't have to talk_  
 _We don't have to dance_  
 _We don't have to smile_  
 _We don't have to make friends"_

Clint pulled Laura off her chair and twirled her around.  
 _"It's so nice to meet you,_  
 _Let's never meet again_  
 _We don't have to talk_  
 _We don't have to dance_  
 _We don't have to dance_

 _Bottles smash, I raise my hand_  
 _How can you all even stand it"_

"How can you all even stand it is right" Tony took note of those lyrics in a mumble.

Madison and Wanda started randomly singing, childishly.

 _"Why is there joy in this poison, oh_  
 _Faking smiles and confidence_  
 _Driving miles to capture this excitement_  
 _I can't take anymore, oh_ "  
The two started jumping and clapping, Clint and Laura were dancing, Cooper and Lila joined Madison and Wanda. Pepper was clapping and laughing at every facial expression Tony made.  
" _You're never gonna get it_  
 _I'm a hazard to myself_  
 _I'll break it to you easy_  
 _This is hell, this is hell_  
 _You're looking and whispering_  
 _You think I'm someone else_  
 _This is hell, yes._  
 _I am in hell._

 _We don't have to talk_  
 _We don't have to dance_  
 _We don't have to smile_  
 _We don't have to make friends_  
 _It's so nice to meet you,_  
 _Let's never meet again_  
 _We don't have to talk_  
 _We don't have to dance_  
 _We don't have to dance_

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah"

Madison and Wanda became the only ones singing. They even started making motions for it.

 _"You're never gonna get it_  
 _I'm a hazard to myself_  
 _I'll break it to you easy_  
 _This is hell, this is hell"_

Madison and Wanda looked at Tony for those lyrics.

"Damn right this is hell." He muttered.  
 _"You're looking and whispering_  
 _You think I'm someone else_  
 _This is hell, yes._  
 _Literal hell!..."_  
By then, everyone except Tony was singing. Even Pepper sang quietly to herself.

 _"WE DON'T HAVE TO TALK_

 _WE DON'T HAVE TO DANCE_

 _WE DON'T HAVE TO SMILE_

 _WE DON'T HAVE TO MAKE FRIENDS_  
 _It's so nice to meet you,_  
 _Let's never meet again_  
 _We don't have to talk_  
 _We don't have to dance_  
 _We don't have to dance_  
 _We don't have to talk_  
 _We don't have to talk_  
 _We don't have to dance_  
 _We don't have to talk, talk, talk_  
 _We don't have to dance_  
 _We don't have to talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk"_

When the song stopped, they started laughing.

"When did we become the Singers instead of the Avengers?"

They all turned to see none other than the last arrival:

Steve Rogers.

"They started it!" Tony pointed at Madison and Wanda.

"...And I wasn't one of them!" Steve playfully sided with everyone else.

"I give up! I'm confining myself to my room!" Tony put his hands up in surrender and walked away.

"Burn!" Cooper suddenly piped in.

"Play another song! I haven't heard to much of twenty first century music anyways."

* * *

They did three more songs before settling down.

For Madison and Wanda, it was like a workout that wasn't a workout. The singing and dancing drained the Barton kids. Clint wore Laura out for the night. Tony was serious when he said he was confining himself to his room, he hadn't came out even for a glass of scotch to take back to his room.

This made Madison happy, everyone doing something fun together.

She didn't know she was a uniter. It was easier since it was music. She never knew why she loved music, but she just did. It was one thing that could keep her together at hydra, songs that were online. She'd put on songs when she woke up, when she'd go to sleep, when she'd cry. The music was inspirational in a way, it could inspire Madison that she could be something more, or that maybe she wasn't a monster that she once believed herself to be. The music could bring up the best and worst memories. It was nearly always the worst, the ones of her and her mom. The good moments they had before she was murdered by a cold-blooded person that Madison thought to be un-human. Her positivity was nearly gone right before she escaped Hydra's grip on her. On what she could do. Sometimes she didn't like having her powers, but those thoughts were uncommon. Madison liked who she was. Hydra may have given her the ability...but that would probably be the only thing she could find a particle of positivity of with the wretched people. She was just glad it was over...maybe.

Madison and Wanda both went to bed.

"Good night, Maddy"

"Good night, Wanda."

Madison in her entire life let only Wanda call her that. They were that close.

Madison changed her clothes to pajamas and brushed her teeth before she lied in her bed.

"We don't have to dance..."

She fell asleep in a snap.


	12. Chapter 12

That morning, Madison got up early and decided to do some elliptical and equipment work for her legs. She wore a pair of nike shorts Pepper had bought her online recently and a sports bra she found at a random time square store.

Madison was brave enough to let the scars show.

She didn't think anyone would come in.

She was doing sixty pound leg press session, sixty presses. Madison had been pushing her limits on working out about every week or two. She felt stronger, she felt healthier, she felt energized and ready for fights she once thought she couldn't fight off because of the wear from after she blew up Hydra and was injured from the gunshots.

She was on her last press-

"Hey, Madison"

She messed up.

"Grh!"

She turned her head and saw Tony.

"What is it?"

"I got something waiting for you."

Madison raised a brow and grabbed her towel and water before walking out with him.

They went not too far.

"And...Voila!"

Madison saw a room, there was a microphone, glass walls, other stuff she was too lazy to point out in her mind.

"Tony..."

"It's your own singing studio!"

"Really?!" Madison was kinda surprised.

"Yeah! Come on I'll show you around." They entered the studio.

"The special thing is, I created a quick little system called Cory to listen to any random words you're singing if you were creating a new song for example, and creates multiple choices of background music and tempo and whatever isn't your voice for you."

"Damn, that sounds tricky to program."

"Or you can make your own. But yeah, it has the normal recording room equipment."

Madison had her idea pop into mind. "Hey Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could make a cover of a song and upload it to I tunes?"

* * *

"Okay people! I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone paid attention to Madison.

"I just released my cover of Faded!"

They started clapping and cheering and whatever else.

"I already downloaded it on I tunes, not bad for the best singer in the world."

"Smooth Sawyer, real smooth." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to thank Cory who was created by Stark who I'd also like to thank."

People turned to Stark and clapped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Madison could only roll her eyes to that.

"And if you would like to listen to it, it's on I tunes and there's random audio videos on youtube already."

"I think Wanda for some reason got onto my phone and made it my ringtone for if you ever called or texted, so I guess I'll be experimenting with that." Tony stated.

"Good for you" Clint said.

"And, we came up with a funny challenge for today-" Wanda smirkingly started

"What'd you little rats come up with this time?" Tony said pointing at Madison and Wanda who now had the new nicknames of the fun rats by Clint and Steve. The two started doing all these funny things to entertain themselves since the night nicknamed "The Musical".

"Just dance!" The two said in unison.

"Oh no..." Natasha went

Pepper started laughing.

Clint slowly shook his head.

Tony loudly groaned.

"What's just dance?" Steve asked cluelessly

"It's simple, you choose a song, and you try to follow what the person on the screen is doing."

"We have made cards we choose randomly for each round choosing two people who will go against eachother."

"Noooooo" Laura started to pipe in.

"The first round is Clint versus Wanda! Ohhhhh!" Madison piped.

"Wait, where did you get the just dance and the xbox?" Tony at up and asked.

"We rented both of it this morning at some random cheap place in Manhattan" said Sawyer.

"You were in this too?!"

Madison, Wanda, and Sawyer scrunched up. "Yup" they said in sync, putting on fake angel smiles.

Tony groaned loudly again and put a pillow to his face.

"Come on Wandaaaa!" Madison cheered

"Go daddy!" Cooper yelled.

"The song is That Power by Justin Bieber!" Sawyer announced.

Clint stood on the left while Wanda stood on the right.

"I don't believe you" Clint shook his head at her.  
"Just watch me." she said plainly.

It started out kinda slow, but still funny watching.

It finally hit a chorus part and it was pretty funny watching Clint attempt.

Madison started snorting hysterically.

Tony finally took the pillow off of his face.

"Okayyy Snorty!"

"Ok Party pooper!" She fired back.

"Ohhhhhhhh" everyone said in sync.

"Gahhh!" Tony put his face in the pillow again.

When the song ended, Wanda ended up winning.

"Winner is Wanda!" She threw her hands up.

"And, as each round goes by-" Madison added, "-The rounds get harder and harder."

"You gotta be kidding me." Natasha sighed.

"Up next, I have chosen Sawyer and Steve!" Wanda announces.

"Go Sawyer sausage!"

"When was that a nickname?!" Sawyer asked

"Just now!" Madison replied sweetly.

"I can't believe I'm doing just dance with captain america" Sawyer sighed shaking his head.

"And I can't figure out if this will turn out humiliating or not."

"The song is Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson, for you to know Steve!" Madison targeted him plainly.

"Very funny."

The song started.

It was only maybe a minute into the song when Steve made a statement.

"This is very weird yet neat"

Wanda laughed at that.

Around the end of the song, Steve started to pick up pace and shockingly won.

"And I lost to Captain America doing just dance too..." Sawyer added.

"Up next is Natasha and Laura!"

"Oh no, I'm not participating in this little thing of yours." Nat announced

"I'll give you a hundred bucks" Madison bribed.

"Deal."

"Where would you get a hundo?" Wanda asked

"Tony, duh!"

"Wha b'out people stealing money from me?" Toney woke up from his drifting.

"The song is I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris!" Sawyer announced

"You know, I actually did dancing when I was little" Laura stated.

"Well it won't help you now, that was the seventies, this is twenty eighteeen!" Wanda responded.

"Yay mommy!" Lila jumped up and down cheering.

 _"I need your love,_

 _I need your time,_

 _When everything's wrong, you make it right."_ The TV played the lyrics.

"You know, this is the perfect song for you when I'm having to go save the world." Clint told Laura

"Oh shut up!" She laughed.

Madison was the only one who bet that Natasha would win. It was even funnier that she won.

"Awesome, now I get a hundo as my prize!" Nat bragged.

"Next up we have the lovebirds Madison and Sawyer" Wanda teased.

"We're NOT the lovebirds!" Madison fired.

"Oh yeah they are, it was so funny watching them talk and kiss and-"

"Tony if you say ONE MORE word I'm giving Nat two hundo!" Madison threatened harshly

"Ok-"

"Nat, live it up you get double!" Madison smiled.

"I have it all today." Natasha stated

"The song is Hold My Hand by Jessie Glyne, perfect song!"

"Oh yeah, perfect!" Sawyer agreed in complete sarcasm.

They actually danced pretty well to that song, Madison ended up winning.

"Since I think Pepper will throw a fit doing this, Tony's going SOLO!" Madison announced.

"Ah-No." Tony spat.

"Tony, Tony, Tony!" They all cheered him on until he said something. Everyone pretty much wanted him to go.

"Fine, but I'll look better in my suit!"

Tony came back in his classic red and gold suit.

"And I'm watching Iron man go solo on just dance, what just happened to my life?" Sawyer said.

"Me" Madison said before she pecked his cheek.

Sawyer smiled at that as he saw Madison's classic.

"The song is GET LOW!" Wanda announced

"Perfect! I found his new middle name" Pepper pepped.

"And, everyone MUST place their bets. Either you think Tony will do below five stars, or five stars!" Madison put down the sides.

"Below!" Clint yelled.

"Below"

"Definitely below!"

Eventually, everyone sided for below five stars.

This was definitely something to watch.

It was almost the end, it was only two points away from five stars. The dance stopped

It was one point away.

"YESS!" Madison was jumping up and down.

"VICTORY!.." Cooper was running around like a rascal.

"No, it was only ONE-"

"And!-" Wanda very mischievously added

"If you bet for below five stars, that team gets a hundo!" Wanda pulled out a hundred dollars that the team could split. "And here is your two hundo, Natasha!" Wanda pulled out of the other pocket.

Everyone except Tony cheered.

"I officially hate my life!' Tony walked out.

Madison and Wanda were laughing their hearts out.

"I can't believe this!" Madison got out

"Me-neither!" Wanda managed.

"The fun rats did it again!" Clint shook his head, smiling.

* * *

 **So I really liked adding the comedy! :) Hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

It had been about another week. Madison, Wanda, and Sawyer were pretty much babysitting Lila and Cooper as the five watched Disney channel.

Sawyer had been coming over every day, he practically lived there. The three teens were babysitting Lila and Cooper a lot. It was fun though. They liked playing board games and they ended up buying the xbox that the fun rats rented the day Madison uploaded her cover. Madison and Wanda were also now in love with Star Wars after watching all the originals and buying the Star Wars battlefront video game.

Natasha(while holding Nathaniel) and Laura were talking at the dining table, Steve was just sitting and watching, Clint was having a snack, Pepper was working on her computer, and who knew where Tony was.

Just then, the elevator doors opened.

"Where's Tony?"

"Nick, what're you doing here?" Clint asked suspiciously.

"Where is Tony?" He repeated himself.

"What do you want, Nick?" Tony walked in, annoyed by Fury's appearance.

"I need to talk to you alone."

"If this is about Madison, you can tell it to all of us." Clint stepped in.

"She does have a right to speak for herself, you know. She's sixteen not six." Natasha stated.

"Lila, Cooper, can you please go upstairs for me?" Wanda whispered to them. The two nodded and got in the elevator and the doors closed.

"Fine, Madison is a threat. She needs to be relocated or go to a foster home. But if she goes to a foster home, her ability needs to be disabled permanently."

"Fury, I am NOT a threat!" Madison walked right up to him and snapped like a flytrap.

"She hasn't hurt anyone!" Steve claimed.

"We don't know what her ability is, after that we need to get rid of it and send her away."

"You want to know what my ability is?, fine!"

Madison pulled coke out of a can that Clint was drinking.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

The coke was sent back to it's can, while Fury gave her a look.

"Got that on tape and I'm getting a new coke!" Clint announced.

Wanda tried hiding her laugh about Fury getting slapped by coke.

"Same!" Sawyer added.

"Liquid manipulation." Madison stated.

"I see. It is a threat still-"

"Is everything a threat to you?!" Tony spat.

"You are, everyone in this room is a threat!"

"Then what's the excuse for me?" Madison asked.

"You're from Hydra, you can fight. You are probably too much for Tony any-"

"No she's not-" Tony started with a mad tone.

"She could flood Manhattan like a hurricane!"

"Enough with the excuses, Nick. You can't take my daughter away from me."

Everyone was quiet at "daughter".

"Got that on audio!" Clint stated.

"What about me? I'm from Hydra. I sided with Ultron!" Wanda stepped up between Fury and her best friend.

"You've proven yourself!"

"I've hurt people! My ability is worse than hers!" She went on.

"Then let me prove myself as an avenger." Madison blurted.

"She is one."

Everyone turned to Tony.

"She's rescued a whole bombed building, do you watch the news Nick?"

Nick sighed. "You better be there with the team when the next disaster happens."

Fury then walked out.

Clint broke the silence, "You called Madison your daughter, aww."

"Oh, don't start like that Clint!"

"Tony, I'm not an avenger." Madison said.

"Well guess what, you are now. Welcome to the team."

"Tony..." Steve started.

"you want her to stay, don't you?"

"yes"

"Okay then. Clint and Nat can also train her, they've been doing that for a while now anyways."

Steve had a regretful look on his face. Madison had a feeling that it was just because he wanted to keep her, he probably didn't want her to get hurt. But he blurted it out just like firing a gun anyways.

"So...what do you think, kid?" Clint asked.

"Well...becoming an avenger doesn't happen every day."


	14. Chapter 14

_"AHHHH! STOP!"_

He wouldn't budge.

 _"SAWYER!"_

The pain grew, she felt violated-

 _"PEPPER!"_

 _"MADI-Gahh!"_ She heard Sawyer's voice.

" _TONY!"_ She screamed.

"Tony!"

Madison's body jolted up from her bed. She was crying, water was on her bed, she was hot in sweat. Her eyes twitched every which way. All she could see was blurs of the people she cared about.

Wanda...

Pepper...

Sawyer...

Tony...

Madison could briefly see Clint and the Barton's, Steve, and Natasha.

" _You're an assassin,_

 _A killer_

 _Your life's meaning is to kill_

 _Tony Stark."_

 _"Mak-Make the switch"_

 _"Hel-Help_

 _Savior_

 _De-stroyer_

 _Ni-ni-"_

 _She saw a red and gold figure on the grass._

 _She was horrified seeing a face with blood._

 _It was Tony's._

 _She screamed, raging._

 _Water spewed out for miles._

 _Her had crashed against his chest._

 _She could only manage a whisper._

 _"Daddy."_

"DAD!"

The door flew open, a worried Tony hurried in.

"What's wrong?"

"Th- The rapis-you died, I-I!"

All he could make of that was something about the rapist and that he died was enough for Tony. He sat on the bed and put an arm around he scooted over to her.

"Hey, Hey. It's ok, nothing's happened. Nothing's happened."

"I'm sorry...I have really bad dreams and sometimes I have hallucinations...that predict the future."

"I hallucinated...and you were dead."

Tony's eyes widened.

"Or hurt, I don't know. Your face was bloody."

Tony stroked her shoulder.

"It felt like I was raped again in my dream...I screamed and cried...I called your name..."

That was a knife to the heart for Tony.

"I may never trust another boy again...except Sawyer. He saved me anyways."

Tony didn't get this whole Sawyer relationship thing.

"What's so special about Sawyer?" Tony asked.

"He's kind to me, he understands me, he listens to me, he helps make solutions for me, he has fun with me...he's cute."

That stuck with Tony. Pepper was right, he was getting father instincts. They were pretty strong in his mind.

"You said dad." Tony mentioned.

"I don't know why I said that, I'm sorr-"

"It's ok."

It took a minute for Madison to finally spit it out.

"Can I call you dad?"

Tony was kinda flustered and had no idea what to say or think.

"I don't know...I just don't know what it's like to have a dad, I barely remember my mom."

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Madison had a tiny smile come to her face.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." Tony got up and walked to the door.

Madison took a deep breath. It took her a lot of will for her to say this.

"Dad"

Tony turned his head.

"I love you."

"I love you too" he quietly blurted.

He walked out. He smiled as he walked away.

* * *

The next morning, the fun rats were up early.

Wanda and Madison were on the deck, watching the sunrise.

Madison was randomly wandering the app store. "Hey, look at this app I found."

" ." Wanda read.

How it worked was that you record and follow what the people in the sound were saying.

"Cool, we could have a profile called M&W." Wanda suggested.

"How about we call it the Avengers?...it'll call more attention."

"Sure."

* * *

Wanda and Madison had made fifty music by lunch time.

They were able to do a of Clint doing the dab.

"Hey Clint, will you do the dab?" Wanda asked. Madison was recording.

"What's the dab?"

"It's this!" Wanda demonstrated.

Clint shrugged, he dabbed.

"YES!" Madison piped.

"Ok, what's this for?" He asked, walking over to Madison and her phone.

"There's this app called where you can lip sync to sounds, or you can make your own. We thought it'd be funny to make a sound of Wanda asking you to dab." Madison explained.

"We were also wanting you to help us prank people for the reddi-whip challenge where you prank people with whip cream to their face!" Wanda added.

"Oh we can prank Laura!"

"As long as she won't get too mad."

"Nah, she won't be able to get us because the kids will be trying finger lick it off her face!" He laughed.

* * *

Clint walked up to Laura in the kitchen while Wanda and Madison were hiding as Wanda recorded. What Clint didn't know was that they had a can each of reddi-whip.

"Hey honey, I have a question for you." Clint said

"What?"

"Well, would you like-"

Clint smacked it all in her face

"WHIP CREAM?!"

Clint started running to the camera, "Go, go, go!"

They started running, laughing.

The three ended up running into Steve, spraying him in the face with reddi whip as they passed.

The three stopped to see Steve's reaction.

He didn't have a huge one.

"If you side with us, we can all do a huge prank on Tony at the end!" Madison bribed.

"Fine." He blurted.

Eventually, they picked up Lila and Cooper on their team. They were all loaded with two reddi-whip cans. They had a big stash in a cabinet.

"Hey Natasha!" Steve threw her a can of reddi-whip.

Nat raised an eyebrow.

"We're recruiting people to the light side to do a full out prank on Tony!" Clint piped.

She raised the other brow.

"I'll give you twenty bucks"

"Deal."

Madison officially knew Natasha could be bribed with money.

The elevator door opened, It was Sawyer.

"Hey Sawyer, catch!" Madison threw him two cans full of reddi-whip.

"We're gonna prank Tony!" She added.

"No convincing needed." He smirked.

* * *

Laura was rinsing off the whip cream and Pepper was working. Now was time for the prank.

Madison was recording a video for of the prank on Tony.

"SH! He's coming!" Wanda alerted the team.

Tony walked in.

Everyone came out of their hiding places.

He was sprayed to death,

Head to toe.

Madison got it recorded as well.

You couldn't even see Tony's eyes.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Pepper walked in.

"Get her too!" Clint yelled.

Fortunately for Pepper, she wasn't in her pumps. She was wearing socks and started running.

Fortunately for the prankers, she slipped.

Her whole back was sprayed.

When she got up, she looked mad.

They all started running for the elevator.

The team of prankers started laughing hysterically when they were in the elevator.

"THAT WAS SO GREAT!" Wanda yelled

Madison was crying it was so hilarious.

"I KNOW!"

The fun rats (and Clint) pulled another stunt.

* * *

Sawyer ended up crashing at their place for the night.

He and Madison sat on the couch. It was about eight o'clock and they were both obviously tired.

"C'mon" Madison whispered in his ear. The two quietly went upstairs without anyone noticing.

Madison led Sawyer to her room. The two fell onto her bed.

"I'm gonna get in pajamas" Madison said and got right back up.

"Eh, I'll just sleep in my shorts."

She came back in shorts and a thin tank. Madison undid her bed and got in and adjusted her pillow. Sawyer went and got in on the left. He gently took some strands behind her ear.

Madison gave a soft, toothless smile.

Sawyer leaned in for a kiss. Madison felt calmed by his lips.

She cuddled into him, feeling his smooth torso against her side. Sawyer wrapped a leg around Madison's.

Madison slipped out of her shirt, leaving her with a bare stomach.

"You're the one." She said.

"Same for you."

The two fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

Madison's eyes jolted awake like normal. The sun was on the verge of visibility.

"Hi." Came Sawyer's sweet voice.

"Hi."

"Want waffles?"

"Sure."

They got up and put on some clothes and brushed their teeth. Madison put on some shorts and a bright yellow tunic.

They quietly went downstairs, Sawyer led her to the deck. On the little table was two plates of waffles and bacon, forks and knives, and water.

"Aw, Sawyer!"

"Don't mention it."

They sat down and started eating. "Hey Maddy, Sawyer sausage." Wanda greeted them, coming out with her own plate of breakfast and sitting down.

"Really? You too?"

"Yep, can't resist."

Madison laughed at that comment.

"You know, I still don't know how I got so lucky."

"'Bout' what?" Sawyer asked.

"I have the best boyfriend and the best friend in the world: Wanda and Sawyer sausage."

Madison and Wand started laughing loudly.

"Can I join?" Clint walked in.

"I also have the best adult friend in the world" Madison added.

He laughed a little.

"Whatcha you doing?" Pepper added to the people and asked.

"I also have-(if I can call you this)-mom in the world"

Pepper was heart-melted by this. Very hidden in her mind, she wanted for Madison to call her mom.

"Of course you can honey!"

Madison gave her a hug.

Natasha and Steve then came out. Madison awarded Natasha as best fight trainer and told Steve she didn't know what to call him, but he said it was ok. Lila and Cooper came out and Madison, Wanda, and Sawyer hugged and tickled them while Madison said they were the best kids to babysit.

Then, Tony finally came out.

"And Tony...you're the best dad in the world"

Tony was wondering what this was. His eyes were suspicious. He muttered something random that probably had to do with wondering what she was doing.

"You took me in and look where I am now...you gave me the best family in the world...I'm proud to call you dad."

"Aww!" Pepper piped.

Tony smiled. "Come here, kiddo!"

Madison hugged him close.

"Cute for a Stark." Steve commented.

"Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth."

"That's my line."

"Yep, she's definitely a Stark" Steve sighed.

Wanda laughed.

The sun had just awoken from it's sleep, it was ready to shine on a new day.

 _"I found a family to live for."_


	16. Chapter 16

Madison, Sawyer, and Wanda were babysitting again.

"You know, you're actually pretty good with them."

"Well, I've always liked kids. We'd get good ones. They'd be beautiful just like you."

Madison gave her classic.

"Ok, I really want to be the annoying third wheel but I'm going back and forth."

Madison laughed.

"Guys, Shield needs us on a problem at the Avengers base." Steve announced.

"That reminds me, I got something for you Madison." Tony said.

"What?" Madison asked.

"Come here"

Madison walked over to him and Tony put on her a snug blue bracelet.

He then pressed a button.

A hand of aqua metal with a wave on it formed on her hand.

"It's basically an Iron man hand customized to your likings. You know, the aqua color and the wave?"

"Yeah. Thank you! This is pretty neat. Hit me with features."

"The hand has a arc blaster, tiny arrows, tranquilizer, you can lift about three hundred pounds on it alone added to what you can already lift. The best thing is, you can still manipulate water with that hand even with the hand on."

"Damn, that's nice."

"There was a bombing about five minutes ago there, other info unknown." Natasha reported

"Gotta go." Madison was about to walk away.

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"First mission? I'm there." He states

"I'm gonna be fine!" Madison assures and tries to walk away, but Tony grabs her arm.

"You may not be-"

"Dad...I told you about the hallucination, are you really gonna risk it?" she told him quietly.

"Your death or my injury?, my injury." Tony chose.

"Fine, but you'll regret it." She walked away while Tony got his suit.

Sawyer walked over to Madison. "Do me a favor and don't hurt yourself ok?" Sawyer asked

"I'll be fine. I love you." She pecked him with a kiss and walked away for battle.

* * *

"Are you god damn kidding me?" Tony loudly swore.

"Language" Steve reminded.

"Whatever that, there's no damn explosion!" Madison added.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Starks."

The team split up. Steve and Tony went to find Fury, Natasha, Clint, and Sam(who was a little late) looked around the perimeters from outside, and Madison and Wanda looked from inside.

Madison and Wanda were at the control center,

Empty.

"Unbelievable." Wanda stated sarcastically.

Five men in black suits came out from nowhere, the two started firing at every one of them.

"Take on these two, I'll take on the other three." Madison demanded.

"Got you!"

Madison led the three outside to the field.

She heard the word "Sandbox" but didn't have time to wonder, only to fight.

The first two were easy to knock off, but this one for some reason was harder.

"You'll regret this, Madison" he said as he punched

"How the hell you know my name?!" She snapped as she made a block and a knee kick.

"Do you want to know mine?"

He pulled off his mask.

It was her Hydra mentor, Harris.

"Harris, you're not gonna get me back!" She shot an arc blast at him,

But it didn't even leave a bruise.

"Wha?!" her mouth became an O after her breath.

Madison shot harsh sprays of water at him, this had to get him.

When she stopped, he wasn't wet.

"What the crap?!"

"Maybe not. But I can still kill Stark."

"He's my father, how dare you try to kill a good man!" she defended him.

"After everything I taught you, you treat him like he's done nothing?!"

"I faked that brainwash, I only killed those people to add to the brainwash. Tony gave me a home and a family I never had, while he treated me as a human, you treated me like an asset, a weapon. Weapons are replaceable, humans aren't!" She spat.

"The tough talk doesn't work on me, Stark. Do I have to kill you too?"

"I guarantee that you can't kill anyone, not today."

"Didn't you have a hallucination? Didn't you see all of this coming to crash down on you and Stark? Your entire team in fact?"

"If you kill him, we'll damn right avenge him and kill you too."

"Your future was once bright, but siding with him made it so dull."

"Yours has been black for much longer."

"Enough chit chat, let's do something."

The ground rumbled beneath her and cracked in some places. Madison looked at Harris with a look of pure rage and hatred.

"GRUHH!"

She turned her head and saw green, jumping for Tony who was in air at the moment.

"Banner?"

She realized what he was doing.

"Oh no."

* * *

Tony felt a dramatic yank at his leg, he could barely look down. All he saw was rusted green body.

"Is this who I think it is?"

He was being pulled down. Tony then saw black hair and angry eyes.

"Yup, I think it is. Friday, how fast am I plumeting?"

"You are going down at sixty miles per hour."

"Ok, it's another episode of Banner versus Stark"

Tony punched his way out and flew the other way, but Banner pulled him down in a split second...

Except he let go quickly.

Tony was plumeting.

"Dad!" Madison yelled as she thrusted with water as fast as she could.

"Don't die, please, you can't, don't, don't, don't..."

Her fears were reality.

He was so far away.

He was falling so quick.

She wasn't sure if she could save him.

The fact destroyed Madison as she inched closer while it felt like he was infinite away.

* * *

"one thousand, nine hundred, eight hundred..." Friday continued counting down

"Seven hundred, six hun-" Friday cut off.

The whole suit was off.

Tony saw him approach closer and closer to the hard ground.

He closed his eyes, he didn't know why. Madison and Pepper's names went to his head. The two most important people in the world to him.

His family.

Tony felt a different impact,

Below him was blue water, one hundred feet in the air. He suddenly had a spark of hope...

But that fell too.

Tony crashed.

* * *

Madison finally could turn back after Harris's attack.

She didn't see the red and gold suit in the air anymore,

It was on the ground.

"DAD!" she shouted.

Madison gave it her all in a water thrust, soaking a clear path on the green grass.

When she got there, she didn't see a suit core.

The suit core was torn out.

His chest was bloody.

His face was bloody with eyes closed she could see after taking off his helmet.

Madison instantly started to sob.

Her head crashed against Tony's chest.

Water spewed out for miles and miles, soaking the grass.

She barely managed to get out a whisper.

"Daddy"

"Oh my god!"

Madison slowly lifted her head and turned it and saw Bruce Banner.

"Son of a bitch you killed him."

Bruce was speechless.

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Who are you?" He asked

"Madison Stark." She choked.

His eyes widened extra wide.

Madison finally caught her senses. Banner wouldn't do this on purpose, but who would make him?

Hydra.

"Did Hydra manipulate you?"

"Yes, that wasn't me!" He tried to convince her.

"You're still a bitch though."

"Madison!" Natasha called.

They both turned their heads. Natasha stopped dead in her tracks right when she reached Bruce. Natasha had no idea how long it would be until she saw Banner again, she didn't think it would be now. In the middle of the chaos. Bruce barely remembered her face.

"What the hell did you do?!" She asked.

"It was Hydra, they got to me and manipulated me!"

Natasha rushed over to Tony and looked at him all over.

Now, Madison was standing up. She walked away.

She had absolutely no idea what she was 's head was dizzy, she thought of Tony. Her father was just killed...

By herself.

She could've fought Harris off quicker.

What would Pepper say?

What would everyone say?

She stumbled at the sight of Wanda.

"Maddy!" She yelled.

Wanda's precious voice was blurred with shock.

Everything suddenly disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

_"I know that you hate it, and I hate it just as much as you..."_

Madison's eyes jolted at his sweet voice, Sawyer's. She worked a smile at his sweet face.

"Hey."

"hey sausage."

Sawyer laughed a little.

Madison finally remembered everything from she didn't know when.

"You've been knocked out for two days."

"Where's my dad?" She asked alarmed and sat up quicker than her eyes jolted in the morning.

"He's alive, he just got out of the hospital."

"But he stopped breathing, he stopped breathing Sawyer!"

"Banner's kind of a life saver and a near killer."

Madison remembered watching him as Hulk take him down.

"Tell him he's still a bitch."

Sawyer laughed at that.

"Oh my god you're awake!" Pepper rushed over.

"I'm fine mom-"

"the doctor thought you'd be in a coma for five months, maybe a year!"

"I was in a coma?"

"Yes, a bad one. You were also in shock." Sawyer explained.

"Where's dad?"

"He's in the gy-"

"Why's he in the gym?" She asked quickly. Madison wobbled as she got up and ran for the elevator to get to the gym.

The doors opened when she got down there, she went in.

He looked mad, it was painful to see.

She noticed he had black knuckles, he looked like he was sweating. She saw his cuts and bruises from his confrontation(well, take-down) with a Hydra-hacked Hulk. _"He must be devastated."_ She thought it wouldn't be that bad. Madison knew Tony cared about her, but she didn't think he would be this...shocked, knocked out of balance. Tony gave a last hurdling punch that knocked the bag down.

"My little girl."

 _"Good god, this is already emotional."_

"Dad?"

He slowly turned to her. He looked to Madison like he was part shocked, part emotional, part surprised.

"Daddy" she ran over to him.

His arms wrapped around her. Her eyes couldn't contain any tears. A couple fell.

"I thought you died." She managed to say.

"No. Nearly. I thought I wouldn't get to talk to you for I don't know how long."

"Well, I'm to strong to knock off." Madison says. She then remembers her dad's pretty much killer.

"I really hate Banner now."

"I knew you would. Oh by the way, Harris was arrested."

"He was?"

"Yeah, he's in very high security prison over in Europe."

"What about the attack?"

"We haven't got in contact with Fury"

Madison had another memory pop up. She wasn't sure if the sandbox was important, but she put it out there just to make sure.

"The guys I was fighting said something about the sandbox."

Tony looked pretty startled. "What?"

"Whatever the sandbox is."

* * *

"Fury what the hell were you doing?!" Tony yelled.

Tony, Natasha, Steve, and Clint were having an intensifying argument with Nick. This time, they made Madison and Wanda stay outside. Madison was listening though, she couldn't resist. They were talking about her almost kidnapping.

"We wanted to speed things along since I was getting impatient and I think you were all getting attached to her in a bad wa-"

"We're not getting attached!" Natasha snapped.

"She's family!" Clint continued.

"She's a part of the team!" Steve started getting even more into the conversation.

"Look, special research could be done to disable her ability and she'll disappear and your lives would be just fine!"

"You don't need to study my daughter, I know what she can do."

"She almost flooded the base!"

"She was sad, angry, for the things you did to me. She had a right to feel! Why was Harris there anyway?"

"We hired him to get to her since he was who mentored her in Hydra-"

"You hired the enemy for your own personal issues?!" Natasha questions very madly.

"Times are changing and things need to get done faster."

"You almost killed my daughter, that's desperate, not faster."

"She was a threat and still is."

"I don't believe you did this to me, to her!"

"enough! She's fine and alive now and so are you."

Madison sighed. A tear fell from her eye. She really already hated Shield,

This made her hate Shield so much more.

* * *

Madison walked around the tower. She saw Banner working in one of the many labs Tony had.

She walked in, "Hey Banner."

"Hey kid."

Madison was pretty curious. She remembered that it was Banner who had saved her dad. She still hated him though. She tried to make it at least a little playful when she saw him. Madison was failing when she tried to put the hate in a box and drop it in the ocean.

"You saved him?" She asked.

"Yeah, Tony still had some of my most important work in the lab, so I came and got my work and blah blah blah, He's still alive today."

Madison nodded.

"You're his kid?"

"He had an affair with a woman a long time ago and Hydra took me and Shield found me and he adopted me so yeah, I am his kid. That's the short version."

He nodded slowly, he looked kinda flustered.

"What happened to you?" Madison asked.

"It turns out, Hydra has a setup in Fiji. So they found me there and took control of my mind for three or four years then they sent me with Harris when Shield hired him to get you. When I was hit by the water...I went back to normal. You're the only other person who can calm me down besides Natasha, plus you're quicker at it."

Madison nodded. That made her feel good.

"How's Natasha coping about you coming back?"

Sometimes, Natasha talked about him. Clint told her they had a little affair, but when Bruce disappeared...that ended.

"I really don't know, she hasn't talked to me that much...we wouldn't get really get anywhere-why am I talking to you about my former relationship?"

"Because I'm kinda easy to trust." She smirked.

"But I bet you can probably get some more miles in."

"I can't have a future with her. Mathematically and physically...she was also sterilized..."

Madison's heart sank. _"That's why she loves the Barton kids so much...she can't have her own..."_ She thought.

"That's depressing."

"Yeah."

 _"I'd be depressed...will I even have a future with Sawyer?"_

Bruce started looking at some technical stuff and Madison walked out.


	18. Chapter 18

Madison woke up with Sawyer by her side. The sun was peaking out of the horizon with New York's buildings in front of it, like it was saying hello.

Sawyer stroked her hair, it was silky.

"I'm gonna shower, care to join me?" She asked.

"Where'd rebel come from?"

"The heart, do you?"

"Sure."

* * *

They went downstairs for breakfast. Madison wore a neon pink crop top and white high-waist shorts.

When the elevator door opened, it was a big bang.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

There was a birthday banner and everyone was in there. Madison noticed a birthday cake and bags and-

 _"What the hell is going on?!"_ Her mind questioned in a happy tone.

"Happy birthday, Maddy!" Wanda wished.

"How did you-"

"I saw your birth certificate before you came and we all planned your birthday." Tony explained.

"And your favorite flavor for ice cream is oreo, so we got you an oreo cake!" Clint smiled.

"Today, you can do whatever." Tony added.

Madison was so surprised. She didn't understand it all.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Madison ran up to Tony and Pepper and gave them hugs.

"So what do you want to do first, kid?"

Madison thought for a moment. "Whoever wants to come out to the pool, put on your swimwear!"

Laura, Pepper, and Natasha went to pull on some swimsuits for show. The fun rats(that officially included Sawyer) and the Barton kids were really gonna actually get in the pool. All the men went out there in regular clothing.

"That means, I have to give you your gift early!" Wanda said.

Wanda went to the kitchen counter and grabbed a bag. She brought it back so Madison could open it.

Madison pulled out the paper and pulled out a box with a giant pizza floaty picture on it.

"A giant pizza floaty?!" Madison laughed.

"Yep, it can fit about six people!"

"Awesome! Thank you Wanda!" She hugged her.

Once Madison pulled on her swimsuit, she ran and jumped in.

The water felt so good, so cool, so soothing to her porcelain skin that loved it. Madison tried to imagine dolphins or beluga whales, swimming with her in the water. That was one of her dreams, she'd developed a love for whales and dolphins. The sun shone through the glass roof and into the water, igniting a fire of light that made the water a beautiful aqua blue.

Madison saw a splash of Wanda's body sinking into the water and the pizza floaty. She swam over to Wanda then the pizza floaty.

Her head shot up, her now wet hair swinging. Madison collapsed her whole body onto the floatie.

Wanda started to laugh. She watched Lila and Cooper run and jump onto the floaty, with Cooper landing on top of her.

"Uh-Cooper!" Her voice blurted quickly, before rolling over the other way to get Cooper to fall off.

The sun shone onto Madison's pretty porcelain body. "Sawyer, do I look like a pale ghost?"

"No, you look like the best skin there is. I don't get why everyone wants to be tan."

"It hides veins and looks good assumably under the sun." Wanda answered.

"Except you look fine, you both do."

Wanda had light skin, but not porcelain.

Madison sparked a wave of water...

Right at Natasha.

"What?!" her jaw drops open as her body is soaked and her face is a little paler. Thankfully for her, she was wearing waterproof mascara.

"You're wet, you can't resist the pool now!" Madison teased.

"Very funny."

Natasha ended up getting in the pool anyways.

"You sure you don't wanna get in Laura, Mom?" Madison asked.

"Nope" Pepper said while Laura nodded.

"Suit yourself."

Madison jumped in the pool again. She swam at the bottom, stroking the floor of the pool. She started to swim up towards the surface.

A force pushed her up and high out of water.

Sawyer had popped up from under her and got her legs on his neck. Madison gave a little scream that turned into long-lasting laughter.

For some reason, this got Tony nervous.

"This is why I love you!" Madison laughed.

Wanda suddenly knocked them both down.

"Wanda!" They both started laughing.

"That's third wheel for you!" She taunted.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Sawyer said sarcastically.

* * *

They were at the pool for about another two hours before they dried off. They ended up playing random board games including twister and candyland. Wanda was the champion of twister. They played three rounds of it before switching to candyland.

"In your faces!" Wanda bragged after she earned the jackpot card that got her the win.

Clint won the first round, Sawyer won the second, Madison won the third, then it went on and on from there.

They ended up doing plenty of rounds of just dance which Madison and Tony ended up being the champions of. The kids, Clint, and Steve played a lot of Star Wars battlefront.

Madison's favorite maps were all on Hoth. Twilight on Hoth and Beta Outpost were where she shined. Madison even reached the top of the multiplayer leaderboard by the end of the game whis she was pretty happy about.

They reached cake time at around nine. They sang happy birthday to Madison.

"Make a wish!" Pepper piped.

 _"I wish to have you as my family forever."_ She thought before she blew out her candles.

Sawyer then gave her a pure kiss.

"Hey, no full-out!" Tony pointed out.

"Dad!"

"Dad!" He completely mocked.

Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony.

"What?"

"What'd you wish for?" Steve asked.

"I wished to have you all as my family forever."

"Aww!" Pepper melted.

Clint cut the cake. Madison said it was one of the best foods ever besides paninis, oreo ice cream, and pizza.

"Time for gifts as!" Natasha announced.

"I'm going first!" Clint piped. He took out a scroll from behind his back and unraveled it.

It was a Star wars battlefront Darth Vader poster.

"Bravo Clint, Bravo!" Madison cheered and hugged him.

Steve went next. Madison had no idea what Steve could've gotten her. She pulled out of the bag a blue polaroid. He had probably asked Pepper for ideas since Steve was one hundred percent clueless.

"Oh my gosh I've wanted one of these!"

"There's one more thing." Steve said.

Madison's hand went to the bottom of the bag and pulled out a selfie stick.

"Where did this idea come from?" She asked while lightly laughing.

"They were like four dollars at target, and it made me think of you for some reason."

Madison laughed harder and thanked him.

Natasha was next. She whispered in her ear, "Your dad may kill me for this."

That suddenly alarmed Madison, making her gulp.

Natasha gave her a sturdy bag. Madison carefully pulled out a object.

"Uh, Nat-" Clint started.

Madison gasped.

"It's a beauty!"

It was a black nine mm gun.

"Did you seriously just give my daughter a gun?" Tony asked sounding partially annoyed.

"She needs a weapon besides her ability and her iron hand to help her. I think she's got the hang of it."

"Thank you so much, Natasha!" Madison hugged her.

"Your welcome."

"My turn!" Pepper pulled out a bag.

Madison felt something kind of heavy and ended pulling out two candles and a perfume. one candle was gardenia, another was citrus, and the perfume was Jo Malone "Pomegrante Noir".

"Oh my gosh, thank you mom!"

"Your welcome. Tony doesn't put any candles or anything in the guest rooms." She looked at him partially.

"I'm not a huge fan of them." He stated.

"Now it's my turn" Sawyer bragged.

He walked over, "Close your eyes."

Madison did, she felt a cold sensation on her neck.

"Open!"

She saw a golden locked on her neck.

"Ah-" Madison made a short sound and opened it and saw pictures of everyone who was in the room.

"I was able to put that together. I didn't make the locket though, I bought the locke-"

"Thank you." She hugged him close and kissed his cheek.

Sawyer lightly blushed.

"And best for last!" Tony says.

"Madison-" he says while he pulls something up.

"May I introduce you to your new hoverboard!"

He pulled up a clean, white hoverboard and put it on the floor.

Madison gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Well don't just stand there, get on and ride it!"

She did. She found the button and struggled a little to keep her balance, but after that she found it easy. Madison spun in circles and went back and forth.

She went over to her dad and hugged him while she was on her hoverboard.

"Thank you so much, dad."

"Your welcome, sweetie."

* * *

They all started to settle down. Eventually Madison and Sawyer went upstairs to her bedroom.

"No funny!" Tony called.

The two ignored him.

Pepper gave him a hard look.

"What?"

* * *

The two sat in bed. Sawyer looked nervous, but said it straight up.

"Do you wanna do it?"

This subject was touchy for Madison. Since she was raped, she was scared a little about it. Even though it was with Sawyer. Sawyer would never force her though. Madison's mind was still scared though. She took a deep breath.

"Hit me."

He started to pull off her bra from the straps and stroked his hand down her stomach.

 _"This is gonna be good."_

* * *

She woke up bare skin the next morning. The light shone in on Madison's hair.

"Hey beautiful."

Madison smiled, "Hey."

"That was fun."

"Don't say a thing about it. My dad will kill us."

"I know."

She giggled a little.

"Do you wanna do the gym? We can also ask if Wanda if she wants to do some."

"Sure. It's been a while. I need to work on my arms."

* * *

The two got dressed and Madison texted Wanda if she wanted to come. She said yes and met them at the gym. Madison walked out in heather gray capris and a lavender sports bra. Sawyer walked out in a plain white shirt and some green shorts.

Madison did some arm pull-downs when she turned on the tv and saw the tv headlines.

"Who is Madison Walker?"

The guy was talking about her and the news was showing images of her rescues.

"Is Madison Walker trustworthy?" The man said.

Madison stopped her pull-downs and snapped "I'll show you trustworthy." She walked out with her water and towel around her neck.

"What was that?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know." Sawyer shrugged.

* * *

"Dad, I need to make a public appearance."

Tony was just sipping some alcohol. "Why?"

"The public doesn't trust me!"

"So?"

Tony was obviously confused. Madison led him to the tv and put on CNN.

After a couple minutes, Tony understood.

"I don't want to be an enemy to people." She said worried.

"I know you don't. But people will know who you truly are...they'll make crazy rumors about you in tabloids, they'll criticzize you for every little thing you do, there's gonna be paparazzi, if you can handle that then how do you want to make an appearance?"

"Is there any special events you need to attend?"

"There's the upcoming Stark Expo next month."

"You're still doing that?" She asked surpised,

"Yeah. It has my name on it anyways so I should be there."

"And now it has my name too."

"You could give a speech."

"Uh, I'm not much of a speaker."

"You'll sing but not speak?"

"It's different. It naturally comes to me and it just goes from there."

"It's just like when you rescue people, Madison. You're showing who you are through your actions."

Madison looked at him with deep eyes. He was right, but to Madison it was nerve-racking.

"You want to change the world...I know Madison Stark will do anything for it."

Something about Madison Stark had a ring to it to Madison. It sounded new and different.

"I know you're right...I just don't know how..."

"You'll figure it out."

Tony got up and walked away, he was probably getting refill of scotch.

Typical Tony.

* * *

Madison was nervous, but showed to be cool and confident. She waited for her father to finish his speech. She stroked her hands down her stunning red dress that went down to her knees. It was sleeveless and she wore glossy white wedges while her hair was down and straight and her only accessory was her blue bracelet.

She heard the sound of clapping. It was her turn.

"...Introducing Madison Stark!" An announcer announced.

Madison walked out from the stage and into the lights. It was hard walking in wedges, but she had practiced and had become comfortable with it. She stopped when she was at the podium.

"Thank you for all being here today at the Stark Expo. I would like to talk to you all today about the future within current threats. There are many threats and crisis in The U.S and the world. The guns issues, terrorism, not to mention Donald Trump and all that political stuff." She remarked about the man.

That made the crowd laugh.

"But there are strong threats that hide from our knowledge every day. "

Madison picked up a clicker and pulled up a Hydra symbol.

"This is the symbol of Hydra. An organization that has been hiding under our noses for years, creating weaponry and robots and has been doing all types of things for years and years.

Hydra has brought up a project within the organization to steal children and enhance them with abilities and train them to be assassins, soldiers on the wrong side I would say. This was a very recent discovery that the Avengers themselves have made. Including me, also known as Aqua."

Madison pulled out a water bottle and opened it. She played with the water in the air, entertaining the audience and putting them in awe.

"But yeah, I'm also enhanced. I made the switch. And so can the captured children we are going to bring back. The Avengers are going on a series of missions around the world to find the bases with the stolen children. Then, we find their parents and help them control their enhancements in the meantime until they are reunited. If their parents could not be found, an adoption and fostering program will shelter the children and give them everything they need. Any questions?"

A man raised his hand a couple rows back.

"Yes, four rows back."

"Are you from Hydra?"

Madison knew she was going to get this question. She said her answer straight up and confident.

"Yes, but that's the past. I want to change the future, not destroy it."

A woman in the front middle raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Is there a certain organization that will host the adoption and fostering program?"

Nick Fury will kill her for this.

"Shield will."

Some people started to ask about Shield aloud, while others knew what it was and told them. Madison waited for them to settle down, they eventually went quiet.

"This program will not cause harm to the child. We know these children are the future. Every generation gets smarter and smarter. They are the future, the wave that will make the world a better place. They will bring us those fast and efficient transportation, the eco green and white cities, the gadgets, the government and world leaders. If we let them die...we won't evolve into the humanity we want to be...we'll stay the same."

The crowd slowly started clapping. Soon, the audience was standing up, clapping, cheering. Madison gave her classic smile and walked out.

* * *

Madison was greeted by Sawyer's hugging. "You did great!"

"I almost had a panic attack when everyone started about Shield."

"You know what Nick's gonna say." Tony popped in.

"I know. He's already not fond of the program." She added.

Shield didn't exactly have good people to deal with children. That's why she was hoping for more employment for people who were good with children. The rates were growing steadily for the employment.

"But you did great, hon." Tony summed up and hugged her.

"Thanks, dad."

Screams erupted with gunshots. Madison alarmed and startled, ran up onto stage and her eyes tried to find the gunman.

Her eyes found one of the men she recognized from Hydra. But he escaped out the door too soon for her to catch him. Madison ran backstage and off to catch the man.

 _"GOOD GOD IT"S HARD TO RUN IN WEDGES!"_

Madison quickly threw them off her feet and left them on the ground for her to come back and get later.

* * *

Her eyes finally locked on him outside. Water from the fountain went and roped him up like a rope to Madison.

Her bracelet clicked and formed into her iron hand.

"I'll give you this chance, if you tell me where most of the children are."

He choked in her iron hand, threatening his life.

"three...two...o-"

"The base in Pörnba-ach, Germany!" He choked.

She let him go, letting him fall to the concrete ground.

"Thank you." She said before she shot him with a tranquilizer.

"Madison!" Tony ran over to her.

"Most of the children are in Pörnbach, Germany."

Tony looked at the guy, he had a dart on his chest.

"I tranquilized him."

Tony smirked.

* * *

The guy was arrested and the expo presentations ended a little early.

Madison knew what she was going to do that night.

Her backpack was packed lightly, she braided her hair.

Madison slipped in her I pod instead of her phone, hoping that Tony forgot her old number. She was in jeans, a gray hoodie, and a light rose tee shirt. She double checked for her gun and it's holster, her tranquilizer refills, her suit, snacks and water. Madison was about to leave her room, but then layed down her note on her nightstand.

She closed the door and snuck out to the elevator.

* * *

Madison went to the top deck, there was a helicopter. That was her ride.

She had stolen the keys. Madison opened the door and entered a destination on the gps.

"Land me in a flat space where no one will see me in Pörnbach, Germany."

"destination set."

Madison turned on autopilot and went to the back seat and sat up straight for the first half hour before she lied down.

She looked in the locket at the people she loved.

Wanda...

Sawyer...

Pepper...

Tony...

The Bartons, Natasha, Steve, (and even Bruce, Madison laughed at that.)

Her eyes slowly drifted.

She knew what she was fighting for...she would show her blood and effort to prove it to the world, her family...

And the children.


	19. Chapter 19

"Jarvis, you have any new info on her?"

"No, . But I have tracked her to the Bermuda Islands, it says she kept going but it doesn't show where."

"Alright thanks."

Tony sat on the couch and sighed. He took out the note and had the will to read it.

 **Mom and Dad,**

 **You have probably realized I'm gone by now by reading this. I took the helicopter. Don't worry, I'm gonna be fine. Don't come find me unless you get a text from me. The program must get started. I feel like I have to face the leader of Hydra alone. I also need to face Harris who has broken out of prison. I have a microphone on me in case they initiate assassin mode. All you have to do is reverse the words through the microphone. (So stupid of them I know.)**

 **I love you both, tell Sawyer I love and miss him as well as Wanda.**

 **I'm gonna come back alive...I have people to live for.**

 **Love, Maddy.**

Tony shook his head slowly.

"My little girl." He whispered.

* * *

Madison looked at the green, grassy field in Germany. It was bright and sunny, making it even better. Her mind was calm, yet competitive as she played random games on her I pod.

"Mrs. Stark, we are about to land. The nearest civilization is about two miles away."

"Thank you, Monday. Be prepared to set down the motorcycle when we land."

"Yes, Mrs. Stark."

Madison (with Tony's help) created Monday, her own personal A.I system like Jarvis and Friday. She hacked Monday into the helicopter before she even went to the expo since no one used it.

The helicopter landed. Monday opened the door and Madison got out. The air was cool and calm. She smiled feeling it. She went to the black motorcycle with her bag and hopped on. While the motor started, the helicopter doors closed and it flew away she came in.

"Ok, Monday. What's the stats about the base?" She asked into the microphone.

So Madison partially lied. It was true Tony could communicate with her through the microphone, but only when she allowed the second person to speak setting to be on which wasn't gonna be on for a while.

Vroom, Vroom!

The motorcycle turned on and she drove away on a path.

* * *

She drove on the path and noticed something.

There was a tunnel some feet up on a mountain.

She turned her motorcycle and sped up a path to the tunnel.

Madison stopped her motorcycle at the side of the tunnel and parked it. Madison grabbed her gun and her holster, tightening it and hiding it under her hoodie. She hid a minimal destruction detonator in one of her pockets and zipped it up so it won't fall out but she can still grab it when needed.

She was right in front of the entrance.

"Monday, anything here?" Madison whispered.

"There are human heat signatures and many explosive items and metal signatures." Monday understood to whisper back.

Madison clicked her bracelet and the blue iron molded around her hand. She suddenly saw a human figure step out of the dark.

Madison snatched her gun and shot the man in a snap.

She ran over to him and saw his identity. His name was Aaron Chase. Madison took his identity card and walked passed his body that bled from the chest.

She didn't walk much further. There was an identification check-in and she scanned the card against the scanner. Then, a eye scanner popped out.

"Crap, I forgot about those."

Madison shot the glass. This caused the whole system to malfunction and the doors opened.

"That makes this easier" she smirked. She walked in, recognizing the style of construction of the base.

Madison walked down stairs. There was light shining from a rocky and small sunroof. She suddenly saw tanks...

There were kids in the tanks...

"It's about time you showed up." A voice complained.

It was Harris coming from the shadows.


	20. Chapter 20

"Harris why are the kids in the tanks?"

"They are rebels...just like you. When they had access to the internet, some choose the wrong side and tried to escape after seeing everything about you after yours. So we put them in these tanks to permanently brainwash their minds to our ways and likings."

"You're a monster, you all are!" She yelled.

"You are the one who was prepared all her life to kill Tony Stark...to the public, that's monstrous."

"Let the children go, Harris!"

"There are more in the tanks besides these ones anyways. Why would I let them go anyways? They can bring back Alsuss and Kree with their combined enhancements."

"Why do you want to bring him back? He could corrupt the entire earth!"

"Because...we'll be fine since we bring him back, he'll defend us."

"Harris, he could destroy the world instead of ruling it!"

"Oh he'll rule it...because we can control him with our mental abilitied. We have plenty of them."

"If you think he's better for the earth than what we have why don't you just rule it yourself, eh?" She spat.

"Alsuss is enhanced farther than imaginable...his punishments would teach the world even if it was the slightest mistake."

"He could destroy you right now if he were here!"

"He will be here soon...but to destroy you if I don't do it first." He pointed a gun at her.

She dodged it and started sprinting.

Madison quickly turned on the setting to talk to her dad.

"Dad, I'm in Pörnbach! coordinates to the base are 49.6153 degrees north, 10.4612 degrees east!"

"Mad-"

"It's a cave, the helicopter has the exact location of the field, bring the team!" She finished and shot her arc reactor behind her.

* * *

"Maddy!" Tony tried, but she turned it off.

"Jarvis, get everyone down here including Sam."

"Of course, Mr. Stark."

"We're coming, Maddy."

* * *

She screamed when she saw a knife at her neck, but kicked Harris between his legs and shot her arrow set at him at his head.

"Gah!"

Madison flipped backwards and pulled her gun out.

The two had their guns pointing. Madison's fingers were itching to push the trigger.

"Don't do this Madison...you can come back and be one of our most powerful assets. You can be so powerful, you could be second in the world."

"I don't crave power, the people who do think they deserve it yet they haven't accomplished a single damn thing in their life." She spat once again.

Madison shook her head. "But I'm not gonna let Pörnbach be destroyed by you and Hydra. I'm not going to let the world be destroyed by people who think someone like Alsuss will restore order to our world, or even our universe. The nine realms..."

It looked like he was about to shoot.

"Goodnight-GAH!" Madison put a hand over her mouth.

"O!"

He fell.

"PIETRO?!"


	21. Chapter 21

"WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"I know, I know! Let me explain!"

"How, how?!"

"My last body was stolen-"

"Your last body?!" She screamed.

"My DNA let a lab clone me!"

"A random lab CLONED you?!"  
"Yes! It's the same me, same memories!"

"Wanda's going to FREAK!" She yelled, her hands scrunching the hair on her head.

"I know, I know! But listen, there's somewhere I need to show you."

Pietro grabbed her arm and superspeeded down a hall and felt a drop and another.

Madison had no idea where the hell she was...

But it felt like waking up when she arrived.

"Is this Asgard?"

"Yes...it's Asgard."

"This is-this is ASGARD!"

Madison couldn't believe she was in a whole other part of the universe! Another realm!

She realized there was a black man in front of her in heavy and golden Asgardian armor.

"Heimdall, is Thor here?"

"He is here in Asgard."

"We request to see him."

"I'm right here!" A voice said.

They all turned to see Thor.

"Thor, we need your help!" Madison blurted without a thought.

"Who are you?"

"Madison. We need your help, the Avengers need your help!"

"For what?"

Pietro stepped in, "We need to rescue captured ki-!"

Pietro just decided to stop. Thor looked completely confused.

The two explained everything. Madison's knowledge of Hydra, the new Avengers, the civil war, Pietro's cloning. As Madison explained, it all added up how much has happened in maybe a month or two. She hadn't been counting, she just let it all happen. Her fingers twiddled while Asgard was all around her. Her foot tapped on the golden floor, _"Is everything gold? I mean like, gold isn't the only color there is. Red and blue can be bold-why am I thinking of spangles?"_

"Alright, I'll come. For this one battle." He pointed out. The two agreed and they went through the portal.

Madison felt the same feeling again as she traveled through the universe. 

She was finally back to Earth, and felt the same speed as Pietro dragged her and Thor outside the cave. Her head was dizzy and felt like blood rush inside of her wouldn't calm down. Her stomach felt higher like she was on a roller coaster, but that barely lasted a minute.

When Madison got out of her phase of dizziness, she hopped on her motorcycle and her engine roared.

"Get on!" Madison exclaimed.

Thor and Pietro( who was mostly hanging on) got on and drove away.

* * *

The team was on the quinjet.

They had almost reached the border of Germany.

Wanda was sitting by Clint. Her eyes suddenly widened and she started to breathe rapidly.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" Clint asked alarmed.

"Pietro...he's alive!" She breathed.

Clint is pretty perplex. He puts a hand on her knee. "Wanda, I saw him die...he's still dead."

"I sense him, he's with Maddy and Thor."

"Thor? Oh goodie!" Tony eavesdropped from up front as he was piloting the vehicle.

But then he thought of Madison. His daughter went to free those children.

She would tell him she wasn't a hero, but she was. She was just like him. She was sarcastic, she could be charismatic, she wanted to change the world was the fact that defined her most. She dropped everything and rescued people because she wanted to change the world. Madison wanted to create the new technology for the future. At the same time, she acknowledged her family. She had her parents, Wanda, Sawyer, Clint, Natasha, Steve, even Bruce since he lived at the tower now. She liked cooking, she played with the kids, she...

Tony imagined her classic smile. Madison had done so many things,

She accomplished so much,

She helped make a lifestyle...

She changed Tony...

For better.

Tony would do anything to keep it that way.

* * *

Madison, Pietro, and Thor were eating at a restaurant in the outskirts of Pörnbach.

"How'd you stay off of Hydra and Shield's radars?" Madison asked Pietro.

"I'm super quick, it would confuse their tracking."

She nodded. Madison didn't expect it to be so simple though. Shield was pretty advanced.

"You're related to Tony Stark?" Thor asked curiously.

"Long story short, I was brought up a long time ago, Hydra killed mom and took me and Shield found me and then he adopted me."

"Intense."

"Yeah."

Madison talked into her little microphone under her hoodie.

"Monday, how far is the quinjet from Pörnbach?' she asked.

"twenty eight miles."

"They're about thirty minutes away, we better get back to the base." Madison announced to her tablemates. Madison slid out of her booth, leaving the plate of pretty much no food left and started out the restaurant.

The quinjet was over the field, about to land. Tony was in his suit with his helmet not on, ready to go get Madison. That was his biggest goal.

Hell, maybe his only goal.

The quinjet stopped and Tony was the first to get out. He rushed to the door. He looked around him, he saw the green grass under his feet and the cloudy white skies above him. None of it mattered, Madison did. Tony's eyes targeted the cave.

He blasted himself to the cave.

"Dad!" Madison rushed over to Tony.

"Are you hurt? Are you ok?"

"No and yes I'm fine."

"Good."

"I tried to save them, but I couldn't. That was the whole reason I came here was to free them." Madison became choky.

"It's ok, we're gonna free them. They'll be fine."

"No you won't"

They all turned and saw Harris.

"I thought Pietro killed you!" She retorts.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I injected myself with some extremis." He laughed.

"I wanna kill the son of a bitch." Madison said to Tony.

'I know, I know."

"Aww, now I can kill both of the Starks along with the Avengers. How lovely."

"Let go of the kids, Harris." Thor stepped in.

"No one ever gets what they want the easy way. Everyone always has to do the hard way."

A whole bunch of Hydra men came behind him.

"Are you kidding me?" Tony groaned.

The Avengers attacked.

Madison, Wanda, Pietro, Sam, and Clint fought their way through the men and ran to find children.

Madison ran into a hall of cells. "Stand back!" She said to the kid in the first cell. She shot the cell bars with her arc blaster.

"The keys are right there." The tan, brown haired boy said plainly.

Madison turned her head to the left and the keys were hanging on the wall.

"Helpful." Madison snatches them from the metal hooks. 

"Are there more halls, Clint?" She yelled over.

"Two more!" He called back.

Madison nodded to herself and freed the ten kids.

They met back in the center and there was suddenly them and twenty two kids.

"Ok, what do we do with them?" Pietro asked.

"Get them to the quinjet?" Wanda suggested.

"Relax, I got Monday coming in two copters' and she's here now."

Madison looked at all of these kids.

"We're gonna take you to helicopters and use your powers in your own self defense for what you're about to see out there when something comes at you."

"Who are you?" one girl asks.

"The Avengers."

That same girl raised her brow but shrugged it off. These kids were in ratty clothes. By ratty that meant dirty, too small, or torn.

Pietro holds three younger kids hands, ready to get them to the first copter.

"Go."

The kids started running.

Some could flash light, some had mental abilities like Wanda. Other's could fly or shape shift. There was a large variety.

Half of them were safe at the copters' in minutes. The other half was fighting hard.

A middle eastern girl suddenly spawned a force field, it spawned over quarter of that half.

Madison looked at her brave, struggling face. "Nice."

"Thanks" she said with a accent from her homeland. But the girl couldn't hold it for much longer and it popped two minutes later.

A snake slithered up the steps while a girl with brown hair was wielding fire.

"That's everyone, Thor! Help the rest of them wrap up!"

Thor went and started fighting the small last of the men still standing.

Madison thought everything was fine until she noticed that Harris was fighting Tony.

Madison started running over to them, Harris was pushing him downwards. Madison tackled him and punched him in the face. Her hands crashed flat out to the ground.

She almost didn't notice she was at a ledge.

"Goodnight Harris." She abruptly pushed him off with a gunshot and threw the detonator. It blew him up and became a fireball of flames.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The two ran for the first helicopter Madison came in.

When they got in, they sat down in the back.

"That was brave." A voice softly spoke.

It was an Australian girl, she was tan and had blonde hair with brown eyes. She had a strong aussie accent.

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Lana"

"What's your ability?"

"Shapeshifting. I was that snake you saw."

"I saw you fight as the snake. You're very good, I bet you could be an avenger or a Shield agent and you could be called Viper."

"Thanks" she started laughing.

"Why'd you go back for him?" Lana asked referring to Tony.

"He's my dad. I couldn't leave him."

"That's lucky, Hydra killed my dad...I miss him." Lana's eyes drooped.

"Oh, it's ok." Madison went over to the second seat next to her and put an arm around her.

"You'd be a good mom, you know." Tony pointed out.

" Sawyer would be a good dad."

"Wait, you're saying I can marry him?" Madison perked up.

"I have no idea if you and Sawyer will ever have an argument and if you don't, probably."

"Yay!"

"Probably!" He pointed out sternly.

"You do get dad instincts!" She realizes.

"Kinda have to, otherwise you might have died back at the Avengers base."

"But you almost died!"

"It can easily happen to either of us."

Madison turned away after that and started a conversation with Lana.

"My favorite animal is a snake, it was also my dad's favorite."

"Mine's a panda."

Lana suddenly shifted to a panda cub.

"AWW! I've always wanted to hold a panda cub!"

From the longest time Madison could remember, she had always adored pandas. She's seen them at zoos, but she never thought she'd actually get to hold one

"Remember she can switch back and it'll look awkward!" Tony reminds her of Lana's true species.

"Shut up and let me enjoy the panda!" She playfully snapped. After a couple minutes, Lana started whining in her panda form which meant to Madison that she didn't want to be held anymore.

Lana was human again.

The two kept talking and Tony watched.

His daughter was pretty good with kids.

It was funny because he had never been best with them.


	22. Chapter 22

Madison was sleepy. But she couldn't resist looking at the moon that made the ocean glow.

She remembered her middle name was Luna. It was always was something she could take a little pride in.

Madison liked who she was before, Madison Luna Walker. But who she found next she liked even more.

Madison Luna Stark. Genius, almost millionaire, humanitarian, daughter of Tony Stark. She liked who she had become. But she knew she could be better.

"Madison?"

She turned to a quietly awake Lana.

"What is it?"

"Where am I gonna go after this?"

Madison quietly gulped.

"Well...the program's layout brings the kids to a Shield facility in New York. From there, they find your parents if they weren't killed by Hydra."

"My mom died of leukemia." Lana said lowly. She feared for what would happen to her then.

"Then you're kept within the adoption and fostering program."

"Classically, they're never fun and the adults are strict and mean or whatever."

"Well, I don't Shield will be that way. There was openings for employment for this program and I'm sure they would've hired people good with kids."

Fury was mostly against the idea. It took a lot-no-forever to convince Fury to open up her program. Tony had mostly watched and said "She has a good point" or "Fury, just open the program." Madison still wondered if she knew what she was doing, but she gave herself an answer.

She had to know.

"Maybe...I don't know who to trust. Every time I see someone new I pull out a gun and point until they tell me who they are."

"They're probably not gonna let you have a gun anytime soon."

"That will make me want a gun much more. Or some kind of weapon."

Madison nodded.

"But when it comes to family...I've always thought of it as the people you love and not always the people who are related to you. That wasn't the situation with my parents. But now I'm being taken to a place where people may have to act interested in me and I can't tell them to walk away if they're not interested. They usually wouldn't act nice if they weren't interested so that makes it worse."

This was the same stuff that Madison kinda used to deal with. She thought if she ever got out, would she be on her own or would someone feel like they had to take care of her.

"It's hard to find the right people...but I'm lucky to say I found you, as a friend."

That made Madison smile.

"Maybe you can stay with us for a couple days." She suggested without thought. "How could Dad resist such a cute girl?"

"Really? That'd be assuring."

"If Tony agrees, which he probably will" she added.

Lana nodded. "Can you sing me a song?"

"like what?"

"Maybe something like a lulubay?"

"Sure."

 _"Soft green meadows, gentle brown willows. The skies so bright and high..._

 _Sweet chirping birds,_

 _A luscious golden sun._

 _All the war is done..._

 _So lay down your head, close your eyes._

 _You'll see the deer by your side._

If you open your eyes,

 _Even if you tried,_

 _You couldn't see the deer by your side."_

"You're good at these."

"Kid, I'm making this up as I go."

Lana laughed a little.

They both sang.

 _"So lay down your head, close your eyes._

 _You'll see the deer by your side._

 _If you open your eyes,_

 _Even if you tried,_

 _You couldn't see the deer by your side."_

Tony was barely awake. He listened to the two. How much his daughter could be like a sister or mother. He didn't see why she couldn't stay.

* * *

They made it back to the tower and the kids were transported to the Shield facility. The facility suddenly became crowded, the Shield workers mostly didn't know how to deal with it. Fury was pretty furious-yes that was a pun- about letting the program open. Madison always smirked when she saw Fury in his regret. It added all up on Shield. Their budget was steadily raised because of the program, knowing they couldn't afford too much more. Shield was pretty active and it was stressing agents out. The agents also didn't like her very much, but Madison didn't really care. She knew that she what she was doing would be worth Shield's time. But she felt like the kids wouldn't feel safe, or welcome. That was on Shield, and she couldn't really control it.

Pepper liked having Lana around. She was kinda nervous about if it was getting to crowded, but Tony assured he could handle Lana for a couple days.

Wanda was very shocked about Pietro. It was a lot for her to take in that her brother was alive. Pietro explained everything though, every last bit.

Sawyer freaked out at her a little because she left without notice, but he calmed down eventually.

Madison thought everything was going just fine.

That it would stay that way.

* * *

 **Hope you liked that chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

Madison walked to the kitchen to get a popcorn refill for everyone at the screening room watching Star Wars The Return Of The Jedi. That's all was she was doing. Madison was given the gift of being able to just wear gray yoga pants and a floral sports tank all day long with her hair down and all she was wearing on her face was mascara and tinted lip balm. She walked in and saw Tony talking to a woman. He looked upset from what Madison could see. "And here she is. Madison, I would like you to meet Vivianne Minsk."

Vivianne didn't look that nice. Her hand was blonde and her eyes were brown. She looked like she was in her early fifties.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I understand you're Rachel Walker's daughter."

Madison slowly nodded. Anything that had to do with her mom scared her.

"She had me be your godmother...and when she died, I found her will."

"Her will, my mom told me she didn't write a will. It wasn't that long before her death." she says. Madison has the most nervous feeling she had had in a long time take refuge in her stomach, working it's way to everywhere else in her.

"And it says she wants me to take care of you." Vivianne said while giving her a paper.

Madison about had a panic attack. She read it thoroughly, looking for any detail or any word that will tell her that this wasn't her mom's writing.

 _I would like Vivianne to take her into her care. Tony wouldn't be able to take care of her probably, he may not even want to know her._ Was what she let soak in most.

Madison lost it with the woman.

"Mrs. Minsk, this isn't my mom. She told me specifically that she didn't write a will, it was barely two weeks before her death."

"She probably didn't tell you for protection."

"She always told me the truth, even when I could see on her face that she didn't want to tell me."

"Well, she didn't this time. So I'd like to take her back to Kansas with me."

 _"Kansas!? Woman, you aren't taking me anywhere!."_

"Are you sure this is her will? It doesn't sound like Rachel to me for her to write a will."

"This is her handwriting, her signature. You can't deny it."

 _"This woman is absolutely fishy."_

Tony looked over it. "No. You can't take her. I'm her father."

"Rachel thought you were unfit to take care of her. You are unfit. She needs a mother a mother figure-"

"I do have a mother figure, her name's Pepper Potts. CEO of Stark Industries."

"If she's working all the time, she won't have time to care for you."

"And you would? Do you even have a way to make money?"

"Rachel said in her will that she was giving the money she had left to you before when you are sixteen, she's sixteen Vivianne." Tony retorts.

"She can't be in the spotlight, that's not a life fit for a sixteen year old girl."

"If you've heard of the Stark Expo, you'd know that I gave a speech about the children's rescue program. I'm also an Avenger, I got a job here in New York."

"An Avenger? There are better jobs than having a chance of dying every day."

"And I hope you like water because Madison loves it." Tony acknowledged for Madison to show Vivianne her ability.

Madison pulled water out of a cup, the water was stretched in the air. It was made into all types of shapes and sizes.

When Madison stopped, Vivianne had a fake look of shock on her face.

"Oh."

"Hydra enhanced me when they took me. I can manipulate liquids."

"I see." She nodded slowly.

 _"This reaction is fake, this woman is a faker."_

"She won't like Kansas. She won't feel like she'll fit in."

"I can get her in touch with a therapist."

"That's not what she needs, she needs the people that she knows that love and care about her."

"I do love and care for her, that's why I want to take her. Rachel knew what was best for her."

"And so do I. it was hard for her to adjust to this. It will be much harder for her to adjust to Kansas."

"I have a higher chance dying there since tornado season loves Kansas." Madison mentioned with her joking undertone.

"Her life is not the way it should be. Being a hero or living with a playboy-"

"My dad is NOT a playboy!"

"She needs to be a normal and not be surrounded by all of this!"

"This is pretty normal compared to Hydra She has a life, friends, boyfriend-"

"Dad-"

"She gets it. The public loves her, the team loves her like family."

"Being raised by superheroes is not suitable for her."

"That's not who she likes. She likes Clint Barton, not Hawkeye. She likes Natasha Romanoff, not Black Widow. Madison helps bring us together, and that's kind of important since we're the team that rescues the world when it's in chaos."

"This sounds like it needs to head to court."

"Maybe it does because you're not taking my daughter." he shakes his head.

"Can I least get to know her because I will be taking her."

"Fine, let's talk. What's my favorite color? Blue. What's my favorite animal? Panda. Why do I love my dad and my family? Because they've given me love that I never thought I deserved, they understand me, they let me be the person I want to be: A fighter, a teenager, someone who wants to change the world. Normal is getting boring, Vivianne. I'll fight to have my family. I will be in that courtroom. They need me, I've changed them and they've changed me."

"There's better people in Kansas."

"There's plenty of good people and plenty of bad people. But what about the program, I'm partly the director of it. I can't control it from Kansas, I have to be here in New York."

"What makes you think you're so qualified for the position?."

"I've been through what those kids have been through. Being made to kill people and be imprisoned. We were in cells and we were given meals once a day. I don't trust Shield fully controlling this."

"Madison, you can't have everything."

"It's not wanting everything, it's a fight for my life and family."

"Rachel wouldn't want this for you-"

"Rachel would be proud of her!" Tony interrupted.

"She wanted to protect you from this."

"I love Rachel and I respect her, but I'm closer to my family than anyone will ever get to me."

"Do I look like I care that much anymore?"

"You should care, she's my daughter." Tony snaps.

"She's Rachel's daughter."

"Ok, stop fighting. I just wanna have a nice life without Vivianne interrupting. I need to go back to my life of watching Star Wars with my family. But I need to get a popcorn refill."

The two stopped talking until Madison walked back to the screening room with popcorn and fruit punch.

"Look, she's my daughter. I have her birth certificate, I give her proper healthcare, she's happy. Rachel would be proud of her for the things she's accomplished."

"What was most important to her when she died was that she was safe from you and that part of the world. I'm following her will."

"A piece of paper doesn't define someone!"

"Except I also knew Rachel very well."

"I knew Rachel very well and I remember her."

"Doesn't seem like you do, Tony. I'll come back another time, talk it out again."

"There's no more talking, she's my daughter and what she wants is to stay right here with her family." He said sternly.

Vivianne didn't respond and walked out. Tony was furious with this woman. The time went by too quick, he couldn't take her away. Not so soon-no-absolutely never.

"You ok?" Pepper walked in from the kitchen and sat by Tony.

"This woman thinks she shouldn't be with her family!" He blurted.

"Wait, what?" Pepper was confused.

"This woman came in saying she knew Rachel and claims this-" Tony handed her the paper, "Is her will saying that if she died for Madison to be under Vivianne's care."

Pepper read over it and sighed at the end. She looked scared and mad,

"Tony I really don't want to say it but this is very authentic. It has the signature and just-"

"No, this random woman just wants to take my kid!" He denied.

"It's a risk to take this to the court Tony. We may just make the chances of losing her worse."

"We're not losing her because I'm her father and I know better for her than that woman."

"I don't know Tony, I didn't meet her."

"I'm not losing my little girl."

* * *

The movie ended in the screening room. Madison was stuck thinking about Vivianne. What was it even like in Kansas? She didn't really like the weather that much and feared the sirens. Tony was right, she probably wouldn't fit in or make friends. She may not be able ever see her family again. She may never get to see Sawyer and Wanda, and long distance relationships probably wouldn't work well with the two.

 _"That woman is pure wretched."_

"Hey."

Clint was sitting right next to her.

"You ok, kid?"

"Yeah." She simply said.

Clint didn't believe her. He knew her well enough. He was like her uncle in a way. Madison knew she could easily talk to him, but really didn't want to much.

"Is there something with Tony or Pepper?"

"No...kinda-ish..."

"You can tell me."

Madison was reluctant to tell him, but she needed to tell someone she realized. "This woman came in and she knew my old mom...she had her will saying that if she died that I would be taken into her care."

Clint nodded.

"She lives in Kansas, she doesn't seem that nice. My mom told me she wasn't going to write a will, she always told me the truth about things though...I want to stay with you all though."

"I know. But she probably won't take you."

"She's pretty headstrong, it could happen."

"Try not to worry about it."

"I can't do that..."

Clint put a hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be ok."

Madison's down-sided eyes looked up to his assuring face.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Madison couldn't sleep. She lied awake thinking of Vivianne. The woman's face didn't mean a thing to her. Madison never liked the sound of Kansas anyways. There were too many tornado horror stories people could tell you there. She had a fear for tornados herself, but it wasn't lilapsophobia. It was only a fear of tornadoes though, and tornadoes only. She hated the sirens and the warnings that popped up everywhere you went. On the tv, on your phone, even on the CVS signs that would have the deals on them would flash off the warnings. It was very funny because she liked the sound of watching hailstorms. There were never tornadoes in Florida though. There were hurricanes though. A tropical storm once hit her home of Lake Mary. It caused the power to go out in her home for two hours and flooded the corner of her basement. Madison watched the storm on her patio in clothes she didn't care to get wet. Rachel kept a close eye on her though, worrying if she got too close. But Rachel loved watching her curiosity about weather, specifically hurricanes and tropical weather. Madison remembered when she told her mom when she wanted to be a weather reporter.

 _"Hey Mom"_

 _"Yes honey?"_

 _"I want to be a weather reporter when I grow up!"_

 _"I thought you wanted to be a singer, or a politician."_

 _"Those are my top three. I could be a singer first then be a politician or a weather reporter...do you think I can be any of those things?"_

 _Rachel's mind twisted. "You can be whatever you want to be if you work hard for it. Never let anyone deny you your dreams no matter who you are or where you come from. Can you do that?"_

 _"Yes momma!"_

 _"Ok honey." Rachel smiled at her daughter. How proud of her she was. She was at the top of her fourth grade class, she was curious, she was kind, she was selfless, she was...perfect. She was perfect in Rachel's heart and eyes. And if he ever found out about her, she hoped he would love her too...no matter how hard she had tried to hide her from his eyes._

Madison remembered how much she loved her. She never knew the rest of her family. Not her grandparents or her uncle. Her mind switched back to Vivianne. How would she go on without the only related family she had left? Tony was one of the most important things in her life right now. Pepper, Sawyer, and Wanda she couldn't bare a day without either. She would miss the fun rats, she would miss Clint's playfulness and father side, she would miss Natasha's training, she would miss Steve's cluelessness about the twenty first century, she would miss the Barton kids and their giggling, she would miss Pepper being her second mother.

She would miss Tony being her dad. He was always there for her and loved her. She needed that love.

"Miss Stark, do you plan on going to sleep? it is twelve o'clock p.m." The A.I asked.

"Eventually, Monday."

"Would you like for me to turn on your Spotify playlist, "Sleep"?" she offers.

"No thank you, Monday."

"If you can not sleep because of thinking about Vivianne Minsk, try to clear your mind."

Her A.I was so smart. Madison smiles. "Thank you, Monday. You are so smart."

"You're welcome, miss Stark. Thank you for the compliment."

What would she do without Monday? Monday was like a companion even! Madison remember what cleared her mind:

Yoga.

It may have been late, but she could do it at the other side of the room beside the wall window that let her see the glowing NYC lights. Madison loved to see them. She went to go grab her yoga mat and a pair of stretchy, comfy polyester shorts and a tangerine sports bra. Madison tied her hair in a high ponytail just barely touching her neck and turned on her Spotify playlist she used for yoga. She did a long routine that lasted about thirty minutes. The lights and the music and the dark made it all perfect. As she did her last yoga pose being downward dog, she looked to the lights of her beautiful home city.

"Monday, will you add to my daily planner to do thirty minutes of yoga at eight o'clock p.m and six o'clock a.m.?"

"Absolutely Miss Stark, I am glad you are doing more exercise."

Madison laughed at her A.I. "I'm glad too."

* * *

The next morning she did yoga again and ate breakfast. She took her last bite of bacon when her dad came in. His face looked like he had something to tell her and it wasn't good.

"Dad, if you have something to say spit it out so I can go do yoga again to calm me down."

Tony laughed at her quick words after his arrival. "Well...the case about who gets custody is going to court."

Madison gulped and had the deep feeling of worry and nervousness in her stomach.

"Try to win...I can't live without you."

"I know. Barely me neither."

Madison scooted herself from the bar counter and hurried over to hug him. Her head was buried into his shirt. Tony kissed her head. "Nothing's ever gonna happen to you."

"Again." she adds. Tony had forgotten that Hydra killed her mom and took her for six years attempting to brainwash her and make her kill him.

"You know, adopting you and proposing to Pepper are the best things I've ever done."

Her head snapped back from her dad's shirt, "Finally! It took you that long?!" she blurts.

"Yep."

"You should've asked me to help you with a ring!"

"I had no idea what you would think of us getting married."

"You were dumb and made a bad choice, my friend." she smirks.

"Oh whatever!" he laughs.

"And if you ever think about another kid, as long as it doesn't cry too much or smell too much."

"I'm probably not thinking about it."

"I could babysit!"

"You already babysit the Barton kids!"

"I know...but maybe you'll pay me." she smirks.

"Pay you? how much?"

"Eh, maybe ten dollars a week. It can help with my millionaire status."

"I gave you seven hundred thousand, not a million."

"I lied to the press." she says simply.

"You're a good liar and good with the press."

Madison laughs at the statement. Pepper walks in and that starts Madison's mouth up. "Pepper where's the ring?"

"You told her?"

"It fell out." Tony says.

"Right here." Pepper puts her hand up and on her finger shows a golden ring with diamonds.

"It's so beautiful...but you still should've got me to help you find a ring." Madison smirks and starts laughing.

Tony rolls his eyes at his daughters humor. "But don't worry about the court thing."

"When you doing it?"

"Friday."

That was two days away. He'd probably win, who can argue against the billionaire?

* * *

It was two days later. Madison couldn't come to the court no matter how hard she tried to convince Tony and Pepper. Clint, Natasha, and Steve had also gone while Bruce stayed to watch them as well as Laura. Madison was so nervous, but it all went away with riding her hoverboard with music playing and playing Star Wars Battlefront with the Barton kids, Sawyer, Wanda, and Pietro. She was sitting on the couch when the elevator door opened. There stood the people who went for her. Pepper looked like she had been crying, Clint looked sad and stressed, Steve looked blank, Natasha had tucked lips and low eyes. Tony drew the most attention. He looked sad, stressed, angry, distraught...he may have teared up himself.

"Dad..."

"I...Vivianne won."

The whole world collapsed in front of Madison. Her eyes grew, her breathing went rapid, this couldn't happen. The witch couldn't have won custody. Her eyes instantly watered and started bawling. her hands slammed her face and the tears poured into them. Everyone around her started trying to comfort her, but it wouldn't work. She curled up into the couch with her head against the armrest and the couch corner. She knew Tony and Pepper tried so hard for her, as well as Clint, Natasha, and Steve...but it didn't work. It suddenly felt worse than when her mom died, but barely any more. She was losing everyone she had ever cared about besides her mom. She started to scream over and over again, "I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" into her hands. It wasn't too long until Sawyer and Wanda left her alone, but Pepper and Tony kept trying to comfort her. She had to move all over again from everything she had ever known, and it was to Kansas where there was an everlasting threat of tornadoes. Clint was wrong, but it wasn't his fault.

It wasn't her family's fault.

* * *

Madison had to pack and leave the next day. It was going to be so emotional, Monday already was very sad about it. Madison didn't pack everything though, she had a reason. She wore a black romper, her jelly black Michael Kors sandals, a black fedora, and the only two other colors were her golden locket and her iron hand bracelet she wore constantly that she hid under a large black fabric bracelet. If she was going to make a goodbye, she was going to show Vivianne her black sadness and anger. Her makeup was light, just a dark red lipstick and a very black mascara. Tony was distant and silent on the couch, while everyone else tried to socialize positively as much as they could before she left. She planned to set up a group text with her family to text with every day. A long distance relationship with Sawyer was really gonna be hard on him, but for some reason Madison didn't take it extremely bad. She loved him to death still, but she had a reason not to be extreme about it. Clint was partially emotional, saying it was almost like losing one of his kids. Natasha was sad generally just because, but seeing Natasha Romanoff being emotional would be kinda extreme. Lila and Cooper had cried, but they quickly stopped and asked for Madison to babysit them one last time...why would she say the dreaded word "No"? Pepper was really going to take a hit with losing Madison. It was like losing a daughter. Her wedding may have been coming up soon, but it was hard to compare to losing Madison. Madison didn't try to talk to Tony, it would be the worst trying to talk to him. It was afternoon when Vivianne arrived in her average clothing and average level of caring which was low inside while on the outside she was putting on a show in front of Tony and Pepper. This would be another one of the most emotional days of her life. Madison grabbed her duffel and received her first last hugs from the Bartons. It felt good having the love of Clint and his family. Clint's embrace felt like having a second father. She then hugged Natasha and Steve. Natasha told her she was going to miss sparing and training with her, Steve gave a classic goodbye and gave her advice. It was funny because it was the same thing that her mom told her once a long time ago out in the storm. Madison confronted Bruce saying she'll miss him too, but that she still hated him just because. Bruce took it lightly and hugged her. It was hard letting go of Pepper, her second mom she'd say was almost her first. Pepper held her tight during their last hug. "I'll remember you as my mom, don't worry."

"I love you so much, Madison."

"I love you too."

Madison got a long hug with Wanda, Pietro, and Sawyer. They were both sometimes the reason she got out of bed some days when she didn't want to. Wanda had already cried, Sawyer probably sobbed privately in his room. Sawyer told her that he loved her and Madison returning the love. She then had to confront her dad. He gave her a long and tight hug. Madison teared up, but she quickly wiped it away. She couldn't show weakness in front of Vivianne. "I love you so much, Maddy. Don't ever forget it."

"I love you too, dad."

Tony knew he couldn't hold her for much longer, he let her go. He stood there as he watched his daughter and the woman walk away into the elevator.

The doors closed.

* * *

Madison woke up from her sleep. It was midnight in Wichita. It had been three days. Who knew how her family was surviving. They had thought so wrong about her, Madison thought they knew her better. Madison was a pure fighter, she fought for the good she believed in. It was stronger because this was her family she was being pulled away from. It had happened before, except her family wasn't dead. Madison had so much to loose, she wasn't gonna let the metal bars melt. She changed into her leather jacket, blue blouse, and her black jeans. Madison pulled her hair into a tight ponytail at the bottom of her head. She had everything in her duffel and it was very light compared to how she would've packed if she wasn't doing this. It was a dark, yet starry night. Madison pulled the laces of her suede shoes tight. She grabbed her duffel and opened her window. This was so risky, but she knew that she would win this battle. Madison looked to see her ride out there silently sitting on the ground. _"I love that copter."_ Madison jumped out and walked to her ride. She closed the door and was greeted by Monday's voice.

"Miss Stark, I am so happy to see you!"

"I love the enthusiasm, Monday. Set course for the Avengers tower."

"Absolutely Miss Stark, I will set the speed as fast as the helicopter can go."

Monday could pretty much read Madison's mind. Madison then heard a door slam that would probably make the door fall off it's hinges. Madison sighed. "Monday, shoot the house and the woman."

"But Miss Stark, you could be arrested for your actions." her A.I warns.

"Don't worry about it, Monday. Please shoot Vivianne at least. But don't kill her, I may want that job."

"Yes, Miss Stark." Monday replies nervously.

The helicopter shoots it's weaponry system as it flies away. Madison put her bags down and lied down.

 _"Ok dad, we have to talk."_

* * *

It's been the fourth day without Madison. Tony wasn't coping well, he didn't even drink. He spent time in his labs or the gym with the punching bag and away from everyone including Pepper. Pepper had been working much more which tired her, Steve and Natasha tried to go on with their daily lives, Clint had the comfort of his family and the teens, Bruce also went on with daily life. Tony had just woken from his restless sleep. He slipped out of bed and got into clothes and went to his lab. He passed Madison's on the way, it made him think of his little girl. Madison Luna Stark, genius,millionaire, humanitarian(might as well be a philanthropist), daughter. Lana was gone as well, so he had no one to remind him much of his daughter. Sawyer wasn't a solution, Tony thought he may get mushy. Wanda was getting closer with her brother. Pepper worked her butt off all day. Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint couldn't help him. He was alone, devastated he had lost one of the most important people in his life. He looked at her bright and techy lab. It had her holographic internet projetor, her notebooks, her pens and pencils and highlighters, her photos. The desk with all of that was surrounded by glass walls and there was a work desk for tech or A.I work on the right side of the room. There was a marble eight cube shelving with decor and books. There was a speaker on the top so she could play music. He missed watching her work and learn and sing in this room. It was like his daughter's hard work was thrown in a fire, having to move away. He was probably going to regret it, but he walked into the room and went to her desk. He looked at her research notebook that was labeled. He flipped through the pages that had space research, World War two research and theories, effects of every element on the periodic table, diseases, and phobias. He suddenly stopped on the page that had the bold words of lilapsophobia on it.

 **Lilapsophobia:**

 **Fear of tornadoes or hurricanes/severe weather/storms/thunder and lightning.**

 **18.5% of people in the U.S alone have had partial symptoms of the phobia.**

 **Symptoms: fear of going outside when it storms or there's clouds, constantly watches the weather physically or on tv, often is at home, has anxiety over people trying to convince him/her different or when there is bad weather/hail/tornadoes/tornado watches and warnings.**

 **Phobia is curable. (Possibility of me having it? 89%.)**

That explained to Tony her remark about Kansas having tornadoes. It was May as well. Probably another reason she loved New York. It explained why she checked the weather every two hours. Sometimes she looked at the weather across the entire earth with the projector. She was curious just as she was scared.

"Monday bring up the weather in Wichita, Kansas."

"The weather is supposed to be severely stormy for the next eight days. There is a tornado warning for Stonely county right now with reports of a tornado." Monday answers. Tony sighs, that's where Vivianne's house was. He wasn't sure if he should call or text her or not. He went back and forth, but eventually decided not to call. He looked at more of her pages of well written research and theories. These notebooks showed so much of her work and theories that he agreed with. This research could be used for a lot, to make new inventions. Tony didn't want to use her work, he wanted to preserve it, maybe he could frame her best theories. He was so proud of her for everything she did, if he could only say it to her beautiful blue eyes at the minute he thought about it. She was brilliant, she may have even had a higher IQ than him. She knew how everything worked, how to connect the tiniest pieces that other people couldn't, her love and knowledge of science and history was very broad and genius. She told him maybe she could broaden Stark industries, or maybe become a historian, even maybe a politician. She was also very aware of politics. He couldn't think of her as a clueless to everything around her little girl. She loved the knowledge, showing everyone she knows what's happening and her opinion. She had a page about George Bush and Ronald Reagan in her notebook, her two favorite presidents. She liked President Cayna, also liking the fact that she was a female and the vice president was male was the perfect combo for the White House. She knew there had to be a balance, she had strong opinions about foreign policy. Madison Luna Stark was a masterpiece that couldn't be human because she moved away. But Tony adored her. His little girl was far away, he probably would't see her again for a long time. But he found the will to leave his daughter's lab and go to his. He opened the door and walked in.

"Beryllium? Seriously? Beryllium can cause berylliosis because you breathe it. It can also cause pneumonia and Chronic Beryllium Disease. It's only twenty percent chance that you can die from it, but still. If you got it, your lungs would be damaged. And if I found out, I'd be crying. I'd have to think that I may loose my last biological family that I've ever known. Were you delusional? I know it was sad to have me gone, but did you really get that low? This is one of your dumbest moments, you think I wouldn't fight. What would Pepper say? You haven't even got married yet. The industries may just shut down because they lost the last Stark alive and it would loose its reason. It would be a huge loss for the Avengers, they need you no matter how smart ass you get but you're important. The government would have no idea what to do with all of it, the suits and everything. They'd take the technology though, they won't have the right idea. There would probably be a pop up war between America and maybe Russia or Afghanistan. Don't look at me like that, dad. I know you love me, I know I'm a priority. But when you're sad and have the golden last name, it doesn't affect just you it affects everyone that stands around you. So what you gonna say? was the beryllium a simple mistake? I may take that as an answer. But say something, become Tony Stark again."

He stared at her.

"God damn it, dad you're delusional." she states.

Tony gives her probably his tightest hug he's ever given.

"But it does feel good to have a dad again...I have to admit."

"I love you."

"I love you too dad, but we really need to look up Vivianne Minsk."

"Right."

* * *

"Monday, bring up information about the woman who was just here. Vivianne Minsk."

A hologram of Vivianne Minsk came up with paragraphs of info on her.

"Vivianne Minsk was born January 22nd, 1959. She was born in Vienna, Austria and moved to Tallinn, Estonia a year later. In 1977, she joined Shield and left in 1980 to join an unknown organization. Minsk moved to Wichita, Kansas in the USA in 2002. She was often in Florida until 2010."

"That explains her light accent, she's from Estonia."

"She has murdered twenty people in her lifetime. She also committed crime in Florida, but was never caught. Minsk has not been seen by the government or civilization until now in the tower."

"Good to know Monday."

"You really hate her don't you?"

"Hate her like hell. So born in Vienna, moves to Tallinn, joins Shield then takes off, moves to Kansas."

"I don't think she knew your mom."

"But I was born and lived in Florida until I was taken by Hydra. And she committed crime there."

"What kind of crime?"

"I would guess murder, she seems like the type."

"Monday, bring up murder cases in Lake Mary, Florida." he orders the A.I.

Monday brought up a long list. Madison scrolled through it until she saw her mother.

Rachel Walker.

She clicked her mother and there was a paragraph about her murder.

"Rachel Walker was murdered October 13th, 2010. A woman named Kate Minsk broke into her home and killed her with

gunshots after a period of dialogue shown from her personal security cameras."

"Bring up the video." Tony said.

 _"NO, NOOO!" Her_ mother _screamed._

 _"Mom!"_

 _"MADISON!" "SHUT UP!"_

 _"Kate, don't kill my baby- don't ki"_

 _POW POW!_

 _"MOMMY!"_

Madison shook her head slowly. Trying to not let the tears fall.

Tony's hand slid down his face, sitting on top of his chin.

 _"MOM-" young ten year old Madison's voice was muffled as she was covered with duct tape across her face. The woman then dragged her out of her._

The video stopped and Monday read some more.

"The woman, Kate(Katherine) Minsk killed her. The police reported the two have had tension for eight years before the event. I have pictures off of Rachel Walker's phone if you would like to see, Mrs Stark" Monday offered.

"Go ahead." Madison's voice cracked.

The first picture was of Madison as a baby being held in Rachel's arms.

Tony smiled at seeing her as a baby. Since he had missed her childhood.

The next picture was of her at the petting zoo with her mom.

The pictures showed Madison getting older, until the last one was on October 12th, 2010. It was just a plain picture of Rachel and Madison.

The tears fell out of Madison's eyes.

Tony wrapped an arm around her.

"It's ok."

Madison didn't make a sound.

"Monday, go back to the footage in 3D touch mode"

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

Tony zoomed in and played it.

Kate put down a paper in a box before she ran out with Madison.

Madison put out a hand and zoomed in on the paper.

"It's the will." Tony realized.

"I knew it was fake." Madison spat.

"Look up Kate Minsk."

Kate looked different than Vivianne. Kate had light brown short bob hair and her eyes were green. She looked younger too.

"Kate Minsk was born January 22nd, 1959. She was born in Vienna Austria and moved..."

It was the same info...

Except it didn't say she had committed any crimes. But it did say she was the sister of Vivianne Minsk.

"What?" Was Tony's reaction.

"It could be the same person. The Florida police knew her as Kate Minsk, but she must've created that identity and Vivianne kil..."

Madison trailed off.

She started to cry more.

"The bitch killed my mother."

"I know. I guess you wanna kill her?"

"Yes, but it can't be all about revenge anymore. It's risky."

Tony nodded.

"But Kate is Vivianne, and I think everything else is true."

"Do remember seeing Vivianne before this?"

"I think so...I remember one time that there was this woman who was mad at my mom and swearing at her and stuff. I remember hearing about Shield."

"So what we gonna do?" She asked.

"I don't know. I would suggest a manhunt, but you don't want to kill her."

"No, I don't want it to be out of revenge."

"Good, then we'll do a manhunt."

"Dad-"

"You know what I mean. We can get the team together for a mission against Vivianne-"

"I really don't know...I need to know more."

"Your mother was killed by Vivianne, that's kinda all you need to know."

"No, we need to know where she's going next."

"Monday, where's Vivianne?"

"She is boarding a plane to Wichita, Kansas."

"Perfect, if war breaks out it's not the biggest disaster in US history." Tony jokes.

"Monday, do you have any stats on her?" "She is calling the number 002-489-111."

"Wait-" Tony starts. "That's the number that sent you the activation."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Vivianne's working with Hydra."

"The damn woman just wanted to get me back to Harris!"

"Jarvis, get the team together."

"Let's go fight the bitch." Madison angrily sighed.

* * *

 **I know that was EXTREMELY long, but I was lazy about making a new chapter and editing the numbers of the other ones :) I hope you enjoyed this one though.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	24. Chapter 24

This time, Madison was on the quinjet instead of the helicopter.

She sat in the back with Wanda and Pietro. Pietro had officially became an Avenger.

Thor hadn't come with them, he went straight back to Asgard after the battle.

Madison hoped that this would be the last mission for a while so she could spend time with Sawyer.

She was in the back of the plane. She thought of the songs she liked most. Raging, Lose It, We Don't Have To Dance. The list was long. Madison thought of a lot of things now. She thought of . She and Wanda had made about three hundred. She thought of the epic prank the family pulled on Tony. Madison thought of the night where she cranked up music and they danced. Tony was excruciatingly annoyed, but no one paid attention except Pepper. Madison thought of Just Dance, that whole day was crazy. Her thoughts went to her birthday, the whole day was amazing. She thought about the life she had. She never deserved it, but she ha it anyways. When she was a young murderer, she was told to believe in the thought of no family. Like Hydra was her family, that family made her weak and told her against her rights. She believed it a little. But now, it was all gone. She could believe whatever she wanted. Madison thought of the people she cared about who were at home. The Bartons, Pepper, and Sawyer. She looked in her locket them.

Sawyer made this for her.

She would come back for Sawyer.

Just then, Madison heard a bang. Her head twitched backwards.

She saw Lana hiding behind the round, tall tanks.

"Lana, what are you doing here?!"

"I...wanted to help."

"It's too dangerous for you."

"That's what I thought you'd say to me."

"You're ten, you have a long life ahead of you."

"People die young every day, Madison. It won't cause the whole world pain if I do. But I don't plan to die anyways. I can fight, you were impressed with me yourself. It's always good to have a lot of different people on a team, you know?"

Madison slowly nodded. The girl got her.

"I'm convinced, but I don't think anyone else will be."

"I'll just hide on you as a mouse and then become a snake at battle. 'Asay"

Madison shrugged and nodded.

"We're here." Steve announced.

Lana shifted to a mouse and climbed in Madison's pocket.

Madison looked out the window to a grassy green Kansas. She saw buildings suddenly of Wichita below the, for a minute before she saw the grassy fields again.

The quinjet abruptly landed onto the field.

They all went out the jet.

"Whoah, tall grass." Natasha thought aloud.

"It's Kansas, Nat. What did you expect?" Bruce says.

He decided to come which was half pro, half con. But that was how it always was.

Bruce was just like pros and cons. That's how Madison thought of it. She couldn't help negativity since he pretty much killed her dad. Even though he saved him, he wouldn't have to save him if he didn't kill him in the first place. She kept telling herself it was Hydra in different people, but it didn't stay with her much, it just made the anger scattered.

Madison stopped.

"What was that?"

"What?" Clint asked

"I heard something."

Madison clicked her bracelet and put her hand on her gun.

"You're being a little paranoid."

"That's how it's been since my dad's pretty much death. Plus, I'm in a field."

Madison's head snapped backwards.

"GAH!"

"Mad-"

She was choking. Madison was standing there, choking. Tony came over and tried communicating with her

The team looked up and all around.

"I don't see anything." Sam stated.

Madison put her hands to her neck and somehow ripped it away.

She gasped with her eyes red, coughing.

"What happened?" He asked alarmed.

"I don't know, I just felt a force choke me. Monday, scan the area."

"There are human heat signatures right above us." She reported.

Clint prepared his bow.

Wanda clenches her fists, the power building up.

"I'm goin' up." Madison says before shooting herself to the sky with water.

The air molds around Madison feeling like a downwind.

Madison looks around in a three sixty. She sees a head of blonde hair from the corner of her right eye.

Madison goes downward a couple feet, sees the head again.

It was Vivianne.

Madison shot herself downwards towards her, preparing her arc blaster for shooting.

"Target set" Monday says.

The metal hand fired.

Madison goes down faster.

"AH!" Vivianne screams as she falls from there.

Madison hits the ground on two feet and a hand.

The Avengers are behind her, they all face Vivianne.

"If you were a whale I'd say whale what do we have here, but you aren't so...well what do we have here?" Madison jokes.

"Where's everyone else? You wouldn't come alone." Steve asks.

"What makes you think that you can see them?"

Clint shoots an arrow up and a person appears and falls.

"An army of invisibles? You seriously had to make them invisible?" Tony asks.

Wanda wields red in her hands before she shoots it up to the sky.

The people appear.

"Not anymore."

Madison is standing up by now.

"Last chance, we wouldn't wanna destroy all the crops for Wichita would we?" Madison points her metal hand at her with the other filled with a ball of water.

"This is your last chance." She breathes.

"That's a no, fire." Tony says.

Vivianne makes a backflip and the team splits up. Part of it looks for more Hydras or they hunt down Vivianne.

Madison sprints after her. When she catches up, it becomes a fist fight.

"So, where's Harris?" Madison asks as she blocks another punch.

"Fighting other people."

Madison forgot about poor Lana, who was still a mouse in her pocket.

Madison punches towards her stomach.

"I have a feeling your enhanced." She says.

Vivianne shifts right. "Yeah."

Madison shoots water at the ground, kicking Vivianne at the legs. She was knocked over, but invisible force lifts her back up from the right.

"Are you kidding me?"

Vivianne rises. "Nope, this is real hon in real time."

Vivianne flies away in front of her eyes.

Madison shoots after her.

Lana squeaks and falls out of the pocket, then shifting to a falcon.

Lana in her falcon form shifts her eyes all around, finding the fight she wants to join. She spots Natasha and Pietro fighting off a big band of Hydra men west of her. Lana spins and dives down. Her eyes target one of the men and shifts to a quick, poisonous snake when she's only feet away. Lana chomps down on the man's head, making him scream and fall. She slivers to another man and bit his leg in a snap as Pietro punched him. Lana wraps herself around three men and squeezes tight, making them fall and sinking her extreme teeth into their defenseless skins.

All the men are down when Natasha says something.

"I'm guessing you're Lana?"

Lana shook her cobra head up and down.

"Not bad for a snake."

* * *

Madison is feet away from her enemy. She fires up her arc blaster and arrows, ready to fire at split second thought.

"Mrs. Stark, Harris is behind you." Monday warns.

"Smart Monday, very smart. Thanks for the notice." Madison turns around, suddenly shooting her blaster at Harris and her arrows at Vivianne.

Except the blast goes through Harris and the arrows barely affect Vivianne.

"Really?!"

"You can't win Madison. You'll regret so much when you realize you're on the wrong side."

"I know what I'm fighting for. You pushed aside too much and you think you're fighting for something that isn't what it is to you."

"And what is that?"

"A new world and government. That's what it is to you, to the world it's global destruction waiting to happen because of you."

"You don't understand."

"Neither do you, sounds plenty even."

Madison punches his face and pulls out her gun.

"GAH!"

 _"The punch hurts but the blast doesn't... .hell?!"_

Madison blocks a punch from his left arm and wrestles his arms downwards before he flies South. Madison makes the choice to follow Harris and leave her hunt on Vivianne. Madison suddenly sees where Harris is heading.

Harris is heading to Tony.

 _"I'm predicting there's gonna be a showdown that's me and dad versus Harris and Vivianne."_ She thinks before she picks up the pace.

"Monday, switch out my tranquilizer formula with burning sensation."

"Yes, Mrs. Stark."

The tube part of the dart pops into the metal and pops back out with a full, orange tube that fastens into the dart top.

"Time to burn."

* * *

Tony fought Harris hard. It was all punching and kicking and whatever else the physical fighting world offered.

"I've waited for this for a long time, Stark."

"What, this fight or to kill me?" Tony joked.

"You don't wanna play games with me. 'Cause I play games harder than anyone else."

"Well this is kinda a game and I'm not dead so-"

"you're proved-" Madison came in with the dart to his head and landed on two legs.

"Wrong."

The two Starks stood watching Harris in pain he was trying to hide as he was on the brown and sprouty ground.

Harris got up though, he fingered his what he had left of his brown hair back and got up.

"I can do this all day."

"You can? I'd like to see you try." Tony challenged.

Vivianne landed right next to him.

"I predicted right. Harris, did you program me being able to predict the future?" She jokingly asks.

"Don't stall. 'Cause this is it for you."

"It will never be the end. The end is for people who deserve it."

"That's pretty puny." Vivianne fires.

"Enough chit chat, let's do something as you always say Harris." Harris has a evil smile on his face that makes Madison prepare for the worst. "You want to do something? Fine."

Madison saw floating figures of blue.

"Uh, are those Kree?" She asks.

"Nope, Meredith."

"I'm sorry, they're called what?" Tony says.

"Yup, you heard right." Madison responds.

She watched the creatures come to the ground and start running towards them. Madison took in their appearance. They were kinda like humans. They had hands and feet, but no ears. The females were lighter and the males were darker. Their eyes were green, blue, purple, a few even had yellow eyes. Most of them were five feet to maybe five eleven feet tall. Some had scales in some places. They had long fingernails but no toenails, females had brown or gold-blonde hair. They had a long tail of short, spiky fins on their backs. Madison couldn't notice too much more before she and Tony started sprinting.

"What the hell are those things?!"

"I have no idea!" Madison shoots back water as her other hand pulls her gun.

"You think they live in the ocean?"

"I don't know! They're blue. Likel-wait, why are we running?"

Madison turns around and starts shooting her gun and burn serum.

"There's thousands of them!"

"I noticed, Dad!" She says a little annoyed.

"Need help?" Wanda jumps in from the left and starts fighting off.

"Yeah."

The casualties were going higher for the Meredith. Their red blood was spilled over the dirt and crops . "The Kansans aren't gonna be happy." Tony thinks aloud.

"You think?!" Wanda yells over taking out the two men in front of her. Tony shrugs and takes down the men coming up on him.

Madison blocks a punch and reforms her stance. She suddenly remember's Lana. Madison reaches into her pocket and it's empty. "Damn." She mutters. "LANA!" She yells.

A loud roar comes from the distance. Flashes of orange and black reach above the grass. A tiger comes out from the crops, tackling the Meredith. Madison backs up while the full-grown tiger attacks everything in her way.

"That's Lana?" Wanda asks.

"Yup, she snuck onto the jet and convinced me to let her come."

"She must be good at convincing." Tony says.

"Yeah, she made me weak."

When the rush stops, Lana suddenly shifts back to human form. She falls on her knees and her hands were on the dirt.

Madison knows something's wrong and runs over to her side.

"I...I killed them, I killed that many..." She gasps.

"Lana, it's ok-"

"No it's not, I didn't know if they were innocent and manipulated by Hydra or what!"

Lana starts hyperventilating. "Hey, it's ok. Think of them as ants, I hope you hate ants." Madison randomly blurts. "I hate beetles."

"Ok, think of them as beetles."

"I can't spin up the truth!"

"…then neither can I."

Another rush of the Meredith come running for attack.

"Run, RUN!" Madison yells to behind her. She grabs Lana up and pushes her off behind her so she could run.

Madison's arms extended and scraped the dirt. The muscles and bones in her fingers to her elbow strained and stretched.

She hears the wave come together behind her, getting taller and taller. 

Wanda finally looks up to see blue.

"Turn right!" She calls to the two.

"Why?" Tony yells.

"LOOK UP!" Tony does and sees a structured wave of water, building itself up.

"Holy sh-"

"JUST RUN, TONY!" Wanda shouts.

Tony obliges to her words and picked up his sprint. He then thinks to pick up his boosters and fly low through the grass.

Madison is standing up straight with her hands clenched. Behind her is a newborn fifty foot tall wave.

"Last chance..."

"Never." Vivianne yells.

Madison's hands sprout out straight and the wave starts rolling. She starts running right, with the wave speeding up. Madison reaches the rest of the team and goes to Tony's side.

"Speed it up before Vivianne makes an insane scream." Tony says. Madison's fingers shake up and down, powering the wave.

SPLASHHHHHCRKKKK

The wave froze on contact with the ground.

"Ah-" Madison put her hands over her jaw-dropped mouth.

The team was in silence.

"Now you got hell to pay to Kansas." Tony jokes.

"Whatever, I'll give them the hundo k that Rachel gave me for the crops."

Tony nods. "But good job, kiddo."

"Thanks." Madison looks at Lana. "And you too. Now that was brave."

"I just wanted to be brave like you."

"Aw." Madison hugs Lana close.

"Uh, we got a Hulk to calm down if you didn't notice." Natasha breaks it up. "Oh yeah, right." Madison flies off with water as her launcher.

* * *

Madison, Sawyer, Wanda, and the Barton kids sit on the deck of the once again Avengers tower. Madison looks at the rising sun.

 _"It's a new day. A new day that my family has me. A new day that the world may need me._

 _I hope it never ends."_

* * *

 **So there you have it guys! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. I will be making two or three more fanfics in this series(it said in the title book one) I'm sorry if this book was short for you, but I plan to make my next two or three fanfics much longer which means that you will need to be patient for next one. So yeah! See ya.**

 **-Ziggy55**


End file.
